The Artists Who Wanted The Cherry Blossom
by CloudedDreamergal
Summary: Deidara, Sasori, and Sai all fall for Sakura after her speech on the meaning of art. SakuraXSaiXSasoriXDeidara Rated M for safety,language, and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

As Sakura and Sai watched the once dead Akatsuki members argue with each other, they wondered if they had really been brought back to life or if she and Sai were in hell because of their murderous shinobi ways.

Deidara: "Arts a blast un! Fleeting! Yeah!" The blonde Stated bluntly waiving his arms around frantically in front of the red head puppet artist. Who just gave him the look a genius gives a dancing monkey idiot.

Sasori: "Art is no a blast un! Art is not fleeting un" Mocked the red head while smirking.

"Art is eternal" stated the Sasori in a matter of fact tone.

"Ugly these chakra restraints are keeping people from killing dickless number one and dickless number two." Sai complained which he'd been doing for the past hour.

Sakura decided to block everything out just so she herself could wonder what art truly was. She thought about Sai and his art, specifically his little book. The art book with drawings of him together with his brother; how in the center of the book a picture of him and his brothers holding hands was drawn. Perhaps that what art truly was something eternal like a memory, something that would still be around after one's own life perished that was art. Then Sakura thought about an orgasm which was art in its own right. A brief moment of an amazing high, a beautiful fleeting moment that is art. Love itself is art how it starts out as a blank canvas just to be filled with colors representing a ray of emotions. Art is fleeting and in some ways eternal. Sakura decided that she'd let the feuding artist in on her epiphany.

"Sasori, Deidara I know what art truly is!" Sakura shouted.

At this both artist stopped their feuding and turned to her, and even Sai shut up with his insults to turn and face the pink haired kunoichi who sat beside him. Sakura took their silence as a hint to go on.

"Deidara, Sasori you both are right art is both fleeting and eternal. Art is like a sweet passionate release beautiful and fleeting, art is love an eternal memory that goes on even when one dies. Art is life how we're born and like wind amongst a candle flame we die. Art is eternal when artist die their art never dies it lives on in the memories of those who were fortunate enough to see it. Your clay Deidara is a beautiful art, so are you puppets Sasori and the memories of their creators will forever be engraved in the shinobi world and a few lucky or not so lucky civilians, and Sai even though you're insulting I you're arts also beautiful."

After that speech Sakura didn't care if the two artists killed each other, or if Sai insulted his way into a coma she just laid her head down on the forest floor using her medical bag as a pillow and feel asleep.

Deidara was blushing madly all he could wonder was "Did she just compare my art to an orgasm yeah?" He asked out loud.

If Sasori could blush he would be, but instead he looked down at the ground and smirked, staring from the ground to the pink haired kunoichi who loved his art.

"She's art yeah. Beautiful art un" Deidara whispered to himself.

Sai just stared at Sakura emotionlessly, as she slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Sakura woke up the next morning to the sound of scribbling, banging and something that sound of birds chirping. She slowly sat up and opened her emerald eyes and looked around. She say she was shocked would be an understatement. In their own respective corner of the clearing were three artists working on their art. Deidara was making tons of little clay birds, Sasori was working on a puppet, and somehow Sai was drawing with chakra restraints around his wrist.

"I've died and gone to artist land" Sakura thought dryly. "How did Sai and I get in this mess anyway?"

Flashback

"Tsunade-sama how can Sasori and Deidara be alive?" Sakura asked her sensei wide eyed.

"How does any lifeless corpse come back to life in the shinobi world? I swear there's not enough sake in this village to keep me sane!" growled Tsunade.

"There's been news of someone going around using forbidden jutsu to bring back all of the dead Akatsuki members. If they were blown to bits the person goes around gathering the chunks, if their body was unrecoverable the person kills someone to give then a new body and recapture their soul into it" Said an overly worked Shizune trying to keep her mistress from another bottle of sake.

"That is why I'm sending you and Sai to gather information. I am not sending a three man cell because that would require Naruto going. So the little twerp wouldn't find out I made Jiraya take him out for training along with Kakashi and Yamamoto. Sai will meet you at the gates. Leave as soon as possible. Oh and he already has the stroll that is all"

"Hai Tsunade-shishou." Sakura said as she bowed and left.

Sakura made it back to her apartment and packed then ran towards the gate to meet Sai.

"Hey hag! You're late" Sai said with a fake smile on his face.

Sakura really, and do I mean really want to punch him with a chakra infused fist, but decided against it, seeing that Tsunade-sama would be all kinds of degrees of pissed if she didn't hurry up and leave the village.

2 Hours Later

Sai and Sakura were still hoping for tree to tree, an hour away until they were out of the forest of Kohona. Sakura wanted to start a conversation, which she knew she'd regret, even if Sai was making progress as a friend he still had some things that he had to work on. Her nick names being one of the first things on her make Sai a better person list.

"Ano… Sai." Sakura said. Sai side glanced at her as he continued to jump from tree to tree.

"What is it hag?" He said calmly.

A vein appeared on Sakura's forehead. Oh Kami how it took the will power of the kages not to pummel Sai into tomorrow.

"Ok time for yet another lesson on human interaction. Sai why is it that you still call me hag? You've been on this team for two going on three years. You call Ino beautiful. Yet you call me hag and ugly, and you still fake smile at me. If I didn't know any better I'd say you don't even like me."

Sakura looked sad but then got a look of determination in her eyes.

"Sai you know its ok not to like all of your teammates. I know you like being friend with Naruto because he helped you finally finish your book. I don't know it's just that…" Sakura stopped talking when she couldn't find the right words.

"Listen hag… hag-Chan. If I hated you would I have jumped in front of that spider when we were trapped in that geographical genjustu? Would I read books on how to get a girl to…?" Sai was interrupted by a kunai barely missing his face he looked at Sakura who was also dodging kunai. They were under attack.

Sakura and Sai rushed for cover behind a tree. Sai drew dragon beast to attack whoever was attacking them, while Sakura took a chakra waited for the attackers to show themselves. And when they did her heart skipped a beat. Akatsuki but not any Akatsuki Sasori and a blonde.

"You can come out kunoichi or I can blast you out un! My mouth is just dying to say Katsu!" Yelled the blonde as an explosion set off behind Sakura and Sai causing then to fly foreword into the open.

Sakura managed to shield her head with her arms, and Sai ended up landing on top of her.

Sasori and Deidara made their way over to the unfortunate shinobi catching Sai off guard and him with chakra enhanced rope.

"Sasori-Danna, what should we do with the Itachi look alike yeah?" asked the blonde as he kicked Sai in the side causing him to grimace, and fall off of Sakura.

Sasori stared at Sakura with an emotionalist look on his face then turned to face Deidara.

"Kill him." Said the red head calmly.

At those words Sakura went wide eyed she had to think quickly to save him.

"Please! Don't! I don't know what you want me for, but I'll do it without fighting against you if you let him live." Sakura begged.

"How do you know we're not here to kill you also kunoichi un?" asked Deidara with a smirk.

"I don't. Just don't kill him. Kill me instead." Sakura pleaded.

"Sasori-Danna it might be better to have her for what we need if she doesn't put up any resistance yeah? If carrying around this sorry excuse for an Uchia look alike will make her compliant we might as well un. Unless you like your women screaming, feisty, and uncontrollable yeah" Deidara said with a smirk on his lips.

"Very well; however kunoichi if you refuse to do anything we ask of you he dies. Understand?" Asked a still emotionalist Sasori.

"Yes. Yes I understand. I will not refuse please just don't kill him." Said Sakura,

"Good. Get up." Ordered Sasori.

Sakura tried to get up, but found it rather hard due to the explosion and having Sai land on her. Though she knew this was a test if she didn't comply with it Sai was going to die.

Sakura was going to get up no matter what. She used her arms and propped herself up as she hissed in pain, She soon discovered that her ankle was broken and her wrist for fractured but she ignored the pain, and stood up. Sai turned his face from her and stared at the ground.

"Leaf shinobi really do stick by their word yeah?" Deidara laughed.

"Deidara. Make your bird now so that we can go." Sasori spoke in a calm tone.

Deidara began forming the clay for the birds and feeling it to the mouths in his palms.

Sakura tried to hold her balance but started to fall, though before she could hit the ground she noticed that she was floating, she looked at her body and noticed Chakra strings connected to her and Sasori's finger's.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't wait to you refuse to follow an order so I can kill this dead weight yeah

**Authors Note: Thank you! Gigicerisier, addicted2reviews, and Chibiangel824 for your reviews! And I will try to update as often as I can. **

**I Do Not Own Naruto! **

"I can't wait to you refuse to follow an order so I can kill this dead weight yeah." Deidara said as he sent a devilish smile Sakura's way.

"Deidara stop making me wait" Sasori said visibly annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Deidara mumbled as he sent his bird in the air forming hand signs, causing it to expand to seat 3 people.

Deidara jumped up to sit atop of the massive clay bird leaving Sai on the ground with his face in the dirt. Sasori jumped up next. Using the chakra strings binding him and Sakura he made Sakura follow behind him landing painfully Sasori on the bird, who were sitting behind Deidara who was at the front of the bird.

Sakura lifted her head looking for Sai and noticed he was on the ground; Deidara looked back shifting to see behind Sasori.

"Oh we're not leaving the key to your obedience yeah. It's just that I don't believe in letting anything that resembles an Uchia sit on my art un." Deidara said with a look of delight on his face, at the irritation and anger on Sakura's face. Hearing Sasori grumble Deidara decided to stop playing around. The bird flapped its heavy wings and flew above Sai, lifting him up with its massive talons, and then it flew up into the sky at a slow speed. Once the clay bird was above the forest it flew forward at a rapid speed.

Sakura looked around, trying to come up with a plan to get herself, and Sai free from the Akatsuki.

"Defiance will not be tolerated." Even though there where two factors that should have kept Sakura from hearing Sasori: the wind being one, and how he seemed to talk in a low voice; however she managed to hear him.

If it wasn't for Sai's life being on the line, she'd kill Sasori again, and yank out the blondes tongue. Though she figured they would probably just come back to life, simply because the Akatsuki were like Cockroaches; No matter how many times you try to kill them and think that you did, they always manage to come back.

Sakura tried to look to see if Sai was ok, but Sasori's chakra strings held her in place.

So she decided to focus on the mission she and Sai had been given. They were to gather information about the Akatsuki coming back to life and the pain in the ass that was responsible for bringing them back. Sakura was so enraged that she ignored the throbbing pain from her fractured wrist and broken ankle. She couldn't use her chakra even though she wasn't bound by chakra infused rope. She looked at her body and then at Sasori and then it hit her. Sasori's chakra strings were draining her chakra, and then everything went black.

Sakura awoke to the smell of salt carried on an icy cold breeze. Shivering she turned over searching for what ever warmth she could snuggle against but found none. Why wasn't she in her own warm bed? And then the events of her and Sai's kidnapping flashed through her mind.

"Sai!" Sakura screamed her mind remembering Sai. She jumped up opening her eyes looking around frantically what appeared to be an old abandoned storage shed for her teammate, and then her eyes found him curled up in a corner against a cold steel wall.

As she tried to stand up and go to him she discovered that her kidnappers left her unrestrained, but she still couldn't stand because of her broken ankle, so she attempted crawling, her wrist screamed in protest, but she just had to see if the Akatsuki kept their promise. Sakura had to see if Sai was still alive and not a corpse curled up in the corner as some sick twisted Akatsuki decoration.

"Sai." Sakura called out to him but he didn't move. She crawled faster ignoring more pain that filled her wrist and ankle until she made it besides Sai. Sai was her teammate, insulting, lack of people skills teammate, but he was her teammate none the less. Her arm touched his back.

"He's freezing!" Sakura said immediately going into medic mode and trying to share her body heat with him by lying down beside him and pressing her body against his back.

SAI'S POV

During the stomach churning ride clasped within the blonde Akatsuki's clay birds talons, Sai made it a point to continue to pretend that he was unconscious he had to find out where the Akatsuki were heading. He still couldn't believe that Ugly (AKA Sakura) had agreed to go along with what ever the Akatsuki wanted her for. They're shinobi's the mission comes first and if a teammate gets sacrificed along the way then that's that. At least that's what Sai use to believe until he became a part of team Kakashi, being apart of that team changed him, made him want to have emotions, made him want to form lasting bonds, made him care about what people thought of him, people being Naruto and Sakura. Sakura. Sai could feel her chakra draining, to a dangerous level.

"Why would they go through all of the trouble to kidnap the hag and him just to kill her?" Sai thought to himself as he watched the blur of land below him.

"Sasori-danna. You're supposed to knock her out yeah!?" Deidara asked as he continued to stare forward with his eye scope scanning the area.

"Hn. She's not dead. She's unconscious." Sasori told the blonde voice holding lacking emotions.

"Where almost there yeah!" Deidara yelled back to Sasori

Sai listened to the two red cloud cloaked members, when he discovered that they stopped talking he focused back on mapping the area below. They had long since left Kohona's forest and the fire countries border.

7 Hours later night had set in, and the Akatsuki members continued flying through the sky without stopping. Sleep was slowly trying to consume Sai, until he finally just gave in and went asleep. When he awoke he discovered that they had landed and he was on the ground which was wet and muddy. Turning his head to the right ignoring the soreness in his neck he noticed the red headed Akatsuki carrying his pink haired team mate over his shoulder into an old rusty shed. Then he felt something grab hold of his hair.

"How long have you been awake yeah?" The blond Akatsuki asked him grinning, as he began dragging Sai to the shed by his hair, kicking him through the doorway. Sai grunted but remained emotionalist. The blonde Akatsuki member lifted him up by his hair and then flung him hard into an ice cold corner.

Sai was thankful to have healthy hair or else he would be bald from the brutality of his dragging from who he decided he'd call Dickless number one.

Sai just lay against the cold wall letting the coldness numb his swore limbs as he drifting back into sleep.

"Sai." Sai thought he heard someone calling his name and then it went away.

"Sai!" There it was again. He wanted to open his eyes but he was freezing at it felt like his eye lids had perfectly froze to his eyeballs.

"He's freezing!" He heard a soft concerned panicking voice say and then he felt something warm and soft press against his form. Without realizing it his body pressed harder against the warmth. He knew he was freezing and would most likely die of hyperthermia. Waiting a few minutes to see if the warmth would vanish Sai flipped over eyes still closed and pressed the front of his body to the soft new found warmth. As he inhaled he smelt a soft fragrance of something sweet… like flowers. He took a deep breath and the wonderful scent filled his nostrils.

"This scent I've smelt it before." Sai thought to himself, then images of his pink haired teammate flashed through his mind, causing his eyes to immediately fly open. What Sai saw had him wide eyed. There she was the hag her face so close to his if he moved his head forward an inch he'd be kissing her. At the word kiss his eyes went straight to her lips. Soft pink lips. Sai felt her body press harder against his front as his eyes left her lips to look at their bodies.

Sai was currently pinned between Sakura and the metal wall that all of a sudden didn't seem so cold anymore. His eyes moved from looking at their pinned together bodies to her face. She was breathing softly and her eyes were clothes. She was sleep, Sai discovered. She looked so peaceful in her sleep… no one would ever think that she could kill a man by flicking him in the head with a chakra infused finger. Speaking of killing she would kill him when she woke up if she saw how close their bodies were.

Before Sai could move he felt Sakura's body move against, and one of her legs had wrapped around his own, and she pressed her body closer to his like she was trying to steal his body heat. She moved again her body grinding against his lower half and her head moved to rest underneath his chin against his chest.

"What is she doing!?" Sai asked himself in his mind as he felt his body heat up and a weird sensation began to form in the pit of his stomach. Sai began feeling heat rush up to his face as Sakura's head nuzzled against his neck and shoulder. Her leg wrapped tighter around him and he couldn't help it.

"Uhm…." A moan escaped Sai's lips, causing the sleeping pink haired Konoichi to move again, and make another moan escape the brush artist's mouth.

"Uhm…." Sai moaned, at this moan Sakura's eyes began to flutter open.

BACK TO NORMAL POV

"Sai." Sakura called out to him but he didn't move. She crawled faster ignoring more pain that filled her wrist and ankle until she made it besides Sai. Sai was her teammate, insulting, lack of people skills teammate, but he was her teammate none the less. Her arm touched his back.

"He's freezing!" Sakura said immediately going into medic mode and trying to share her body heat with him by lying down beside him and pressing her body against his back. After a few minutes passed Sakura dozed off to sleep.

She felt warm.

"Maybe the whole Akatsuki kidnapping me and Sai was a nightmare." She thought

"Uhm…." Sakura heard something that sounded like a growl crossed with a moan. She shifted and then she heard it again.

"Uhm…." Sakura decided to open her eyes.

The first thing she saw was flesh… pale flesh and black cloth. She smelt it.

"Ink?" She whispered, and then she brought her head back and met the eye's of Sai.

Sai's eye's were half closed, and clouded with… lust?

Sakura then discovered why she felt so warm, and shot up so fast she seemed to be a blur of pink hair.

"Well that was an interesting little show yeah." Said the clay bomber stepping from out of the shadows behind a blushing Sakura on the floor.

Sai huffed and sat up blushing refusing to meet Sakura's eyes.

"Maybe I should have you do that to me yeah." The blonde Akatsuki said while approaching Sakura. "You couldn't refuse un. Are else… your boyfriend over there would cease to breath yeah." Deidara said as he now stood in front of Sakura.

Sakura's blush from waking up next to Sai faded away to reveal fear. Deidara knelt down becoming eye level with Sakura and put his hand on the side of her face.

Something warm and wet slide across Sakura's cheek, and then nipped it.

"What the hell is that?" Sakura asked herself. Then she remembered his bloodline limit that Naruto had told her about. Mouths in the palms of his hands used for devouring clay and infusing the clay with chakra just to spit it back out again and have the clay master form it into an exploding bug or bird.

"Deidara." An emotionalist silky voice called from the shed's door way, braking Sakura from her thoughts.

Deidara stood up and look at his 'no fun at all danna'.

"What is it yeah?" The annoyed blonde asked while glaring like a child who had his candy taken away.

"Feed them." Sasori through a large black sack at the clay master.

"What do I look like un? The shinobi sitter yeah?" The aggravated blonde said while digging through the contents of the sack. Sasori just ignored his childish rant and closed the door positioning himself against a wall.

"Next you're going to want me to change their diapers yeah? And then burp them un." The blonde continue to rant, while throwing food at Sakura and Sai purposely aiming for Sai's head, but Sai dodged the propelled food.

Sakura stared at the food that was thrown around her. Various odd fruits and vegetables that she's never seen before. Her eyes left the food on the floor to look at Sai. He once again switched on his fake smile, but wasn't eating instead he was watching the blonde rambling Akatsuki.

"Eat yeah." Sakura heard the blonde Akatsuki tell her between his rant. Sakura picked up an odd looking green and reddish fruit. She wondered if the infamous master of deadly poison concoctions Sasori poisoned anything or maybe everything. She would be able to test the food for poison but her chakra was being constantly restrained by chakra ropes.

Though it wouldn't make any sense if they kidnapped her just to get her in some old abandoned shed to kill her. Then again all of the food could be poisoned and once she and Sai consumed it they would give her the antidote and let Sai grow sick, and weak and after they used her for whatever their plains were they'd let him die.

"Damn why do I have to over analyze everything." Sakura thought to herself as she stared at the odd fruit and squeezed it in her hand.

"Refusing to follow an order yeah?" Deidara asked stopping his rant.

The bomber was getting on Sakura's last nerves. For kami's sake he was worst than Naruto during his genin years. Did he ever shut up? And if he even thought about touching her again she'd yank out all of his tongues. She was definitely going to kill whomever or whatever brought him back to life.

"How do you eat this?" Sakura asked staring at the odd fruit.

"You're a shinobi figure it out yeah." Deidara said grabbing a fruit for himself and stalking of to a corner of his own.

Sakura decided to watch him to figure out how to eat the strange fruit, but he noticed and smirked turning his back to face her.

"He really is childish." Sighing, she used her uninjured wrist and brought the odd oval shaped fruit to her lips biting it. The skin was tough, almost like trying to bite through leather. So she bite it harder, finally puncturing the tough skin she pulled a strip of the fruits outer layer back with her teeth to reveal a soft sweet smelling yellow center. She bit into the soft center and frowned for a while before her frown became a smile. The fruit tasted spicy yet sweet.

Sakura ate the fruit in quietness, occasionally looking up to see that Sai had began eating his.

"Sai." She thought. How was she going to live down that awkward sleeping moment. The only reason she was so close to him, was because she went into medic mode once she found out how cold his exposed skin felt. Unfortunately deciding to share her body heat with him lead her to falling to sleep next to him, and waking up in a compromising position. Was it really her fault that she cuddles in her sleep? She wasn't planning to go to sleep anyway. What would her insulting teammate call her now? Molesting hag? Ero-konochi? And that wasn't the worst of it. Did she hear him moan or was that her imagination? And his eyes… they were clouded with lust. This mission turn kidnapping was slowly becoming Sakura's personal hell…

"How are we suppose to do that yeah!" Deidara shouted breaking Sakura out of her thoughts. She looked around to find Sasori standing next to Deidara talking in hush tones with the occasional outburst from Deidara.

Sasori broke the conversation and walked over to Sakura holding a kunai infused with chakra. He cut her bindings off in one swift move.

"Heal yourself and your teammate. If you attempt to escape will we catch you and he will die." Sasori told her before walking back over to talk to the clay bomber in hushed tones.

It seemed like those ropes were draining her chakra, but when they were taken off Sakura discovered that her chakra was just being stored into the ropes and now she had most of her chakra back with a good twenty-percent missing. Emitted a green glow from her hand she put it to her wrist and healed it, connecting the fractured bones back together and sealing them in place using chakra. She moved down to her ankle healing it with quick precision. Rubbing the newly healed areas and flexing them she added a little more chakra and stood up.

"I should kick their asses right now, but that healing left me with only seventy-percent of my chakra, and going against two Akatsuki members… I wonder maybe with Sai's chakra and mine." Sakura thought to herself as she walked over to Sai who just stared at her with a fake smile. Deciding to ignore Sai's fake smile she emitted green chakra from her hand and began healing Sai's injuries. She discovered a crack in his ribs and a large gash in his side. Any average person shinobi or not would at least show some sign of discomfort but not Sai. Maybe the Anbu Roots taught their shinobi not only to never feel emotions but to ignore pain also.

"Sai how do you feel, does it hurt anywhere else?" Sakura asked Sai as she healed the last wound she found on him.

Sai stopped fake smiling as he opened his eyes and stared Sakura straight in hers.

"Ugly-chan, what shinobi feels their teammate up during their sleep? is that a social skill that I've yet to learn?" He began fake smiling again.

Sakura blushed and then balled up her fist.

"Feel you up! I was trying to share body heat with you so you wouldn't die of hyperthermia! You ungrateful idiot!" Sakura yelled at Sai making the two Akatsuki members stop their conversation and stare at her.

"Hag. Is sharing body heat another word for feeling someone up? Sai asked her as he continued to fake smile.

A throbbing vain appeared in the front of Sakura's head, and she pulled her fist back and aimed it at Sai's face.

"Listen here you insulting little! Argh! I give up!" Sakura screamed as she walked across the room to sit against a cold metal wall and attempt to tame her growing anger and not punch Sai into oblivion.

"Of all the bastards!" Sakura fumed to herself, and turned her attention to the Akatsuki members who just staring at her. Sasori with a calm expression and Deidara with a smirk.

**Author: Sorry… Insert cliffy here.**


	4. Chapter 4

Slush

**Author's note: Gomen nasai!! That I haven't updated this story in a while, and to make up for it, I made this chapter really long. Again… Gomen nasai!! **

**I Do Not Own Naruto! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Slush.**

**Glussh.**

**Glounk.**

The only sounds that filled Sakura's ears as she trekked through the deepest mud hell hole she's ever set her eyes on. The brown knee high gunk filled her ninja sandals, as she pushed forward through it, and it pushed against her. Nope the academy sure didn't teach 'Walking through a swamp of mud' 101.

It had been an hour since the Akatsuki, Sai and Sakura left the shed, which was stationed in a murky swamp area without another residence in sight. Sakura wondered who would build a shed in the middle of a mud hell hole that seemed to rise higher the longer you walked in it.

Looking around her, she noticed that out of everyone it was her and Deidara that wore looks of disgust on their face. Sasori, who lead the group, just walked through the mud like it was non-existent. Sai who walked next to Sakura just faked smiled as he seemed to effortlessly trail through the mud, which pissed Sakura off further.

"Sai's existence must be Kami's way of punishing the shinobi world. Or could it be that Sai is merely a demon, sent to torment her for all the times she's been mean to Naruto or Ino in her life. And calling her ugly all the time could it be one of Sai's manipulating plans to get her to kill him so she'd be condemned to wherever condemned souls go when they died, for killing an innocent. Innocent? No… Sai couldn't fall under that category… so maybe it would be ok to punch him into oblivion. " Sakura wondered as she stared at Sai, scowl still present on her face.

Sai turned his face to face her, his fake smile angering Sakura even more.

"Oi ugly-chan. Why are you staring at me hag? " Sai said calm as usual.

"I don't care where I go when I die! I've had it!" Sakura yelled fist connecting with Sai's jaw. Causing his feet to pull out of the mud and him to go flying threw the air to land a few feet away in the mud.

DEIDARA'S POV

Deidara internally fumed as he treaded through the thick mud.

"No. We can not use your bird, we must go by foot and get captured." Deidara mimicked Sasori perfectly in his mind.

"Ugh gross un." Deidara internally scowled as he felt the mud between his toes.

"Oi ugly-chan. Why are you staring at me hag? " Deidara heard the Uchia look-alike say.

"Why did the kunoichi have to be so obedient yeah, her idiot is going to get us caught if he doesn't shut the hell up un." Deidara whispered to himself.

Before Deidara could turn around and beat Sai into silence he heard another outburst this time from the kunoichi.

"I don't care where I go when I die! I've had it!" the kunoichi yelled.

Deidara heard something sounding like a fist connecting with a jaw and turned around now determined to shut them both up. What he saw stunned and pissed him off.

The kunoichi was in a crouched position with her fist out like she just hit something. Deidara followed her eyes to see where she was looking just to see the one who he planned to beat into silence laying sprawled out in the mud a good 10 feet away attempting to sit up while rubbing his jaw. The fact that one punch from someone as small as her could send someone that far stunned him, and the fact that they were being too loud and risked them getting caught pissed him off.

"Trespassers!" A loud female voice yelled.

"Shit…." Deidara groaned. "Sasori-danna we've got trouble yeah!"

As soon as Deidara finished his sentence figures dressed in all black with black material covering their face emerged from beneath the mud with knives, swords, chains, wipes and various pain inflicting devices in their hands.

"Why are y'all trespas'sin in our swamp lands?" The same loud female voice asked.

Deidara spun around to find that a muddy figure dress in all black except a blue material covered their face. The blue masked figure held a sword at Deidara's neck.

"How did one of them sneak up on me without me feeling their chakra yeah?" Deidara thought to himself. He looked over at his danna to see that he too was in the same predicament, then he looked at the two Kohona shinobi to see that they weren't doing any better than them especially the kunoichi she was surrounded by 5 of the black clothed muddy figures.

"They must have seen her punch the Uchia clone un." Deidara thought to himself as he tried to slide his hand into his clay pouch.

"Fuck!" Deidara yelled as a sharp senbon flew through his hand and into his side pinning his attempting to grab clay hand to his side.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Sunny boy no grabbin for a weapon now." The loud female voice boomed again through the swamp, finally appearing beside the swamp beings who circled the pink haired Konoha kunoichi. The owner of the loud heavy accented voice was woman with long back length black haired, with a eye patch over one of her piercing brown eyes, she wore a blue mud, and sleeve free kimono, and carried a giant sword on her back. The woman looked to be in her thirties, and like she pumped iron a lot on her free time.

If it wasn't for the large muscles in the woman's body, Deidara would have doubted that she could even lift the human size sword on her back.

BACK TO NORMAL POV

Sakura watched the heavily muscled woman in front of her and eyed the rest of the 'mud people' ready to attack.

"Now answer me Sunny boy why y'all trespas'sin in our swamp?" Sakura heard the woman ask Deidara.

Sakura turned her head to look through a gap left by the 'mud people' who surrounded her to see the blonde Akatsuki with a sword to his neck and a senbon through his hand and side.

"So these are ninja's, the way they appeared from beneath the mud… that was an earth and water combination jutsu." Sakura thought to herself.

"We were just passing through yeah!" Deidara yelled through gritted teeth.

"Well y'all pass through the wrong swamp. Yeah!" The muscled woman yelled mocking Deidara.

"Bitch un." Sakura heard Deidara mutter and apparently the muscled woman heard it to, because she pulled the massive sword from her back and charged at Deidara, running on top of the mud.

"We are rogue shinobi; we simply wished to take a trail so that our village's shinobi could not follow us." Sai calmly stated causing the muscle woman to halt in her attempted attack on Deidara.

"Rogue shinobi?" The woman asked placing the sword back on her back while raising a bushy eye brow at the calm ink user.

Sakura turned her attention to Sai.

"What is he doing she was about to kill one of our captives!" Sakura yelled mentally to herself.

"If y'all be rogue shinobi then why do y'all headbands not have a slash through em?" The woman asked pointing to him and Sakura.

"We've recently abandoned our villages, and found that it would be easier to have other non-rogue shinobi ignorant of our rogue status." Sai stated with a serious expression on his face and calm cold eyes.

"Some'in tells me y'all fibb'in!" The woman yelled to Sai.

"I have proof." Sai began to reach for his pack, until he was stopped by one of the mud shinobi's sword at his throat.

"The proof of our betrayal to our village is in my pack, it's a Bingo book with all of us in it except our newest member."

"Let em get the book, if he tries anything funny kill em." The woman ordered.

Sai grabbed his pack from his back and rummaged through it pulling out a black book, and then placed his pack back on his back. He handed the book to one of the mud shinobi as Sakura, and the two Akatsuki watched on in wonder and confusion. The mud shinobi threw the book over to the muscle woman who began to flip through its pages, occasionally glancing from the book to look at them.

"What y'all names?" The brunette asked.

"My name is Uchia Sasuke." Sai said the name with venom in every syllable.

"Sasuke!" Sakura choked out loud gaining everyone's attention as she began choking on air.

"Oi ugly-chan you called?" Sai looked at her replacing his look of seriousness with a fake smile.

The muscle woman interrupted.

"I found yah. Sasuke Uchia wanted for betray'in Kohonagakure. Yah sure look a lot paler than yah do in this picture!" The woman yelled looking from Sai to the picture.

"You will also find those two" Sai suggested pointing to the two Akatsuki members. "The blonde Akatsuki member is Deidara, and the red head is Akasuna no Sasori."

The woman looked at the Akatsuki members and than began flipping through the Bingo book.

"Deidara former Iwagakure shinobi, Akasuna no Sasori former Sunagakure shinobi… but why does it have y'all listed as dead?" The woman stared at the two Akatsuki members.

"They faked their deaths in hopes that their villages would stop sending Anbu to kill them." Sai told her his face going back to a serious cold look.

"Oh… and how bout yah little missy? You must be the new member why'd you leave…" The woman trailed off and walked closer to Sakura to look at her forehead protector.

"Why'd you leave Konohagakure?" The woman stared intently at Sakura.

Sakura was getting nervous. Yes she's lied before, but it was something about the way this woman stared at her that unnerved her; it was like she wanted her to mess up Sai's carefully fabricated lie. So Sakura decided that it's time she's used her shinobi acting skills. Putting on the saddest face she could muster while clenching her fist she stared the women in the eyes with a look of sadness and determination.

"My village held me back from becoming stronger… I want to be stronger so I can… save someone important to me." Sakura said now looking at the ground. Her lie turned out to be partly true she did have a friend to save. "Sasuke-kun." She thought still clenching her fist. Sakura looked back up when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"I like yah pinky." The woman said pulling her hand away from Sakura. "Most rogue-shinobi nowadays day's leave their village for power, n' money like a cert'in greedy bastard I use to know." The woman stared at the sky. "If I see that no good bastard Kakuza…I swear I'll gut em like a mangy alligator!"

Sakura could have sworn that she heard the blonde Akatsuki gasp.

"Y-ou… You knew Kakuza! un" The blonde yelled out loud, the woman turned to him with a feral look in her eyes, which made Deidara gulp.

"Knew that Bastard!? I slept with him!" The woman yelled enraged.

Sakura saw Deidara turn a slight shade of green.

"He really would do anything… or anyone for money yeah?" Deidara mumbled to himself though loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What the hell did yah just say Sunny boy! Kakuza that mule of a rabbit snake's trolley left me with a bun in the oven and a racket in the palm so many years ago!"

Is this woman talking in riddles? Sakura wondered.

"Ain't no friends of that swine welcome in my swamp!"

"Kakuza un! Never met him yeah!" Deidara blurted out, as the pale brunette woman eyed him suspiciously.

"Good, cause I'd hate to kill any comrades of pinky." The woman said eyes crinkling into a smile as she turned her attention to Sakura who just sweat dropped.

"We don't get many hours of sun in these parts…" The woman said looking up at the gray clouded sky. "And a storm is brewing, y'all welcome to stay with us in our small town."

Sakura looked at the woman like she had two heads. "What town? The mud?" Sakura thought to herself.

As if seeming to guess the young pink haired kunoichi's thoughts the woman put her hands together.

"Y'all didn't think we lived in mud now did yah?" The woman said as she began to form hand signs. "Kai!" she yelled, as the mud vanished to become dry dirt, and shed's similar to the lone shed that Sakura, Sai and their kidnappers just left appeared forming a small town.

"So pinky Yah comrades will they be stay'in the night? since it's a clear as a water goblin's snot that you're the leader of this small group." The woman asked eyeing the men and then looking back at Sakura. "No complaints… so is that a yes or a no pinky?"

Sakura turned her head to look at her so called "comrades" Deidara looked confused, Sasori looked calm and Sai gave her a serious look as if trying to mentally signal her to say 'yes'.

"If its ok can we stay the night?" Sakura asked the woman.

"Didn't I offer? Yes yah can! You'll stay with me and my son!" The woman yelled grabbing Sakura's wrist and dragging her to a shed that appeared to be wider and taller than the rest.

"Sonny boy! Red! Smiley y'all come on." The woman yelled.

For a brief moment Sakura wondered who the woman was talking about until she noticed Sasori, Deidara, and Sai being shoved in her direction by the muddy shinobi.

They entered the shed. To say that Sakura was shocked at what she saw would be an understatement. The inside of the she'd reminded Sakura of a homely restaurant. circular tables and chairs lined the floor and a bar along with a bartender was stationed in the center, blue curtains adorned the walls. Before Sakura could marvel at the surprisingly clean insides of the shed she was pulled, across the metal floor and up a flight of stairs. The Akatsuki members, along with Sai were also dragged along by the mud shinobi.

Once up the stair they found themselves in a metal hallway with many doors. The muscle woman who dragged Sakura pushed one of the doors open and dragged her inside, finally releasing her, but before she could ask what was going on the mud shinobi dragged Sai and the Akatsuki members in the room, shoving Deidara so hard he it the floor and screamed obscenities. One of the shinobi attempted to give Sasori the same treatment, however the puppet master just dodged and the mud shinobi ended up tumbling to the floor.

"Stop play'in around!" The brunette woman yelled at her shinobi who immediately sped off and left the room. The woman than turned and looked at Sakura. "Pinky yah'll have to excuse those idiots… dumber than a drunken rattle snake I tell yah."

Sakura just stared at the woman with as she rubbed her wrist.

"Y'all will have to wait here until preparations for y'all stay are being made, if y'all excuse me I have two hides to skin." The woman grumbled as she stalked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Leaving her state of being stunned by all the weirdness that seemed to have occurred Sakura turned to face Sai.

"Sasuke Uchia? Why did you tell her…"

"Ugly-chan… do you not like my name?" Sai interrupted fake smiling at Sakura.

"You're not…"

"Hag." Sai said face becoming serious again.

"I think the Uchia reject is trying to tell you the walls have ears yeah. Fuck! I'm going to kill that bastard who shoved me un!" Deidara growled sitting up and attempting to yank out the Senbon that pinned his hand to his side.

Sakura was struck by realization. Sai was trying to tell her that they were being listened in on and she was about to destroy his carefully put together lie. Sakura face went from a look of realization to that of her usual calm mask

"Sasuke I was just trying to tell you that I don't like it when you call me ugly." Sakura said as she faked smiled at Sai attempting to play alone in his little lie.

"Sasuke? Don't you mean Sasuke-kun hag-chan?" Sai asked the now fuming Sakura, who pulled her fist back preparing to strike him until someone interrupted her.

"Kunoichi yeah… heal this un! shit!" Deidara groaned failing at his attempts to pull the senbon out with his free hand (Deidara has both hands and arms explanations will come later.)

Sakura sent a glare his wide and focused her attention back on Sai, until she was once again interrupted but this time by the cold emotion lacking voice of the puppet master.

"Heal him. If you refuse you know what the outcome will be." The red head said with his usual calm, stoic expression adorning his face.

Sakura reluctantly backed away from a fake smiling Sai and turned to face the growling blonde Akatsuki member who was now attempting to pull the senbon out with his teeth.

Going into medical mode Sakura sat on the floor.

"Stop moving your just pushing it in further." Sakura told the clay bomber who ceased his actions to glare at the medic beside him.

Sakura ignored the blonde's childishness and began examining the wound earning her various grunts and growls of pain from the injured Akatsuki member.

"Are you going to play with it or heal it un?" Deidara asked Sakura as he began sweating profusely, and soon fell backwards.

"The senbon that impelled you was coated in poison hold still." Sakura said as her hands began to glow a soft green. Sakura pulled the senbon out of Deidara's side.

"Ah!" Deidara yelled and he started breathing heavily.

"Danna! Why can't we kill these… damn! Un!" Deidara was interrupted by a shot of pain in his side.

"The senbon was coated with Caribanium. It's a poison made to kill its victims slow and painfully." Sakura said as she began pulling various items from her item pack. Sakura pulled out a canteen of water and a small bowl, she filled the bowl with water, and placed a towel in the water. She sat the cool towel on Deidara's forehead and then put one of her hands in the water making it form a large bubble around her hand, she pressed it to Deidara's side womb as he began to wiggle beneath her touch.

"Can someone please hold him? If he keeps moving I won't be able to concentrate on gathering the poison in his body.

SASORI'S POV

Sasori watched as the apparently hot tempered Kunoichi aimed her fist at her teammate ignoring Deidara command for her to heal him. So he decided that before the kunoichi punched the ink user through the wall and killed those who were clearly spying on them on the other side that he would intervene. Though he wasn't doing it to save their lives, he just didn't want to ruin the plan that he had explained to his clay pupil before they left the shed.

FLASHBACK:

Sasori and Deidara talked just low enough so the two feuding Konoha shinobi couldn't hear them, as they stood against the cold shed walls.

"Sasori-Danna why did you ask me to fly us out here to the middle of a swamp? Is their a lead somewhere yeah?" Deidara asked his ever calm danna.

"A town of metal will rise once agitated by a will of fire, and a fist of anger." The red head stated calmly.

"What the hell does that mean un? Is that where we find the scroll un?"

"There's a strong genjutsu placed on this area, and its being heavily guarded by rogue shinobi who are hidden under the genjutsu. We will leave here and travel east by foot."

"Foot? Why when I have my art un. We can fly to the village yeah."

"No. We can not use your bird, we must go by foot and get captured." Sasori told the irritated blonde.

"Why un? Can't I just blow the village up yeah?"

"You'll destroy the scroll, that and there would not be a village to blow up unless it's revealed."

"And how do we reveal it yeah? Using a will of fire and a fist of anger what the hell does that mean un?"

"You are testing my patience." Sasori stated annoyance glinting across his features.

"Of all the Bastards!" The kunoichi voice boomed through the room.

"So we'll use her yeah?" The blonde stated after he finally understood what his danna was attempting to explain.

Sasori stared at the pink headed kunoichi with a calm look on his face, while Deidara just smirked at her.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sasori snapped out of his thoughts and watched as the pink haired kunoichi continued to ignore his partner.

"Heal him. If you refuse you know what the outcome will be." Sasori calmly told the kunoichi who immediately went to the pain stricken clay master's side.

"Stop moving your just pushing it in further."

"The senbon that impelled you was coated in poison hold still."

"The senbon was coated with Caribanium. It's a poison made to kill its victims slow and painfully."

After that last sentence of the kunoichi, Sasori stopped paying attention to the situation at hand and thought about when he awoke from being dead to discover that large chunks of his memories were gone.

He literally had a panic attack when he discovered he no longer was made of flesh and bone, that he had a body of wood until his memories started pouring back into his mind, except for a few missing pieces. Sasori's memories of the mission to kill the Kazekage, seemed to be blurred all he could really remember is the pink haired medic. He remembered seeing her bloody and beaten, he remembered telling her how he would like to have her as a puppet in his collection, how she glided through the air of an underground cave beautifully and gracefully avoiding his attacks. How she stared at him with sad beautiful green eyes and how he had felt at peace and finally happy, and then there was complete and utter darkness. He had died. During the time between his death and his rebirth he could recall nothing. When he was brought back to life he saw a figure hidden in shadows who told him that his soul belonged to it, and that Sasori was to serve it until he brought it ten scrolls and a powerful medic-nin, of course Sasori attempted to attack the figure which resulted in horrible soul shattering pain in the center of his wooden body, and then he tried again and again just to end up in the same pain. So he decided that he'd take the mission and kill the shadowed figure after he received the missing part of his soul back. After the figure finished disciplining him, he left a sleeping blonde at Sasori's feet that he had instantly recognized as his partner Deidara. The blonde bomber also seemed to have chunks of his memories missing. After the short reunion he and Deidara had left the dark cave that they woke up in to began their mission.

"Can someone please hold him? If he keeps moving I won't be able to concentrate on gathering the poison in his body." The kunoichi's voice snapped Sasori from out of his thoughts.

NORMAL POV

Sakura looked up from her Akatsuki patient to see if anyone was going to come to help her hold him down, until she noticed green chakra strings wind around Deidara's body holding him in place firmly. Sakura looked up to see the red headed Akatsuki looking down at them as chakra strings weaved between his fingers, and then she went back to the task at hand.

A WHILE LATER

Sakura had managed to get all of the poison out of Deidara's system and even administer an instant made antidote as much as she just wanted him to go back to hell she obeyed her orders for the shake of her insulting teammate's life. And currently that teammate was being unusually quiet.

Sakura looked up from the spot on the floor she laid on to see Deidara asleep on the floor where she left him, Sasori still standing in the same spot but staring at her, and then she spotted Sai who was… drawing?

Yes at a time like this the pale artist was drawing on the floor cross legged.

"I wonder what he's drawing." Sakura wondered to herself as she began to make her way over to the artist.

"What are you drawing?" Sakura asked Sai with curiosity glinting in her eyes as she sat beside him and leaned over to look at what he was drawing since he wouldn't answer her.

A tree. A tall beautiful oak tree alone in a valley surrounded hues of gold, yellow, and green.

"Wow Sai… it's beautiful." Sakura stated stunned at the beauty of his drawing.

Sai glanced at Sakura from the corner of his eyes and began fake smiling again.

Sai was about to open his mouth, the door to the room was opened.

"Sorry y'all had to wait so long. I had to chase then trouble makers around. I'd skin em alive if they weren't a pair of good shinobi." The muscle toned woman who had taken them in said, standing in the door way. "I forgot I never told y'all my name. It's Nami. Anyway, y'all rooms are ready, get cleaned and c'mon down stairs so y'all can meet my son. I'll take pinky to her room and I'll have the two trouble makers take y'all to your rooms." The woman walked over to Sakura who sat besides Sai staring up at the women with an uneasy look on her face. Sai stopped drawing and dropped his fake smile to a serious face.

"Well c'mon pinky." Nami said with her hands on her hips.

Sakura looked around to see if her still conscious Akatsuki kidnapper would protest, but the red head just watched on with a calm expression on his face. Decided that she didn't have much of a choice Sakura stood up and followed behind the woman who led her out of the room and down the hallway of many doors.

"So pinky are yah smitten with any of them shinobi in ya little group?"

Sakura had to take a second to think on this. "Smitten? Does she mean.." Sakura thought to herself, and blurted out loud once she figured what the woman was asking her.

"No!" Sakura yelled, blushing slightly.

"I can hear perfectly fine pinky, no need to be so loud."

"Sorry."

"So ya not attached to anyone?" Nami asked Sakura as they walked down the hallway.

Sakura blushed at the question, and wondered why, was this strange woman so interested in if she was single or not.

"I'll take ya silence as a no. In that case you'll do just fine here! We been looking for someone like ya. Every shinobi that accidentally came across these parts has been too weak, we haven't had such a strong one like you since… hell since me. Yep you'll do fine!" Nami laughed.

"I'll do fine? Fine for what?" Sakura meant to think this to herself but somehow managed to voice her thoughts out loud.

"Fine for breeding!"

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled as she began to choke on her own saliva, the woman started patting her on her back roughly.

"A village made of rogue shinobi ain't no good if it isn't a strong village. The way you hit that Sasuke (Sai) boy back there in the swamp genjutsu. You have some kind of chakra there pinky! I never would have thought a little thing such as yourself could be so strong! My son needs a strong bride to give him strong children!"

"Oh dear Kami-sama! My life just goes from bad to worst!" Sakura screamed in her mind as she continued to choke on her own Saliva.

"C'mon now here's your room." The woman opened a red door and pulled Sakura through the door.

"Get washed up and put them garments on the bed on, yah got to be presentable when you meet my son pinky, I'll send Lena to come and help yah get ready." And with that the woman went out the door closing it behind her.

As soon as Sakura's choking subsided she rushed to the room door and twisted the door knob just to discover that it was locked. She infused her fist with chakra ready to punch through the wall, when she heard a knock sound at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Gomen nasai for not updating sooner, I've just had a lot of work to do. This chapter is extra long to make up for it. Bows to chibiangel824 Gomen Nasai! Arigato Gozaimasu for reviewing everyone!**

**I Do Not Own Naruto, just my Occ characters. **

Sakura moved away from the door and lowered her fist to her side as a beautiful woman about in her mid 20's stepped into the room wearing a green silk kimono with a yellow obi. Green lip stick graced her thin lips making her pale skin even more beautiful as brunette hair cascaded down her back stopping at her knees. To Sakura the woman looked like what a goddess would look like if ever allowed to be seen by a fortunate mortal's eyes.

"Hello my name is Lena I was sent here to assist you in getting dressed milady" Lena said bowing.

The first thing Sakura noticed is that the woman lacked the accent of the other brunette woman, she also lacked the muscle. The woman in front of Sakura was so leaned she looked as fragile as a porcelain doll.

"H-i." Sakura managed to stutter out sounding like Hinata in a room full of Naruto clones.

"If you do not mind me asking milady, is your hair naturally that shade?" The delicate woman asked as she gently closed the door behind her and faced Sakura once again staring at her shoulder length pink locks with her soul piercing yellow eyes.

Sakura seemed to be in a strange stand still has she stared at the woman's odd color eyes.

"Forgive me milady if that question proved to be inappropriate."

Sakura snapped out of her stand still.

"Oh I'm sorry! What was your question?" Sakura asked slightly blushing for her lack of attention.

"I was inquiring about your hair. Is that shade, is it natural?"

"Oh my hair? Yes, why do you ask?"

"Oddities are thought to be beautiful around here." The woman said still staring at Sakura's hair.

"Oddities?" Sakura thought out loud.

"Yes. As you see my eyes are not of a normal shade due to my Kekei Genkai."

"Your Kekei Genkai?" Sakura asked ensnared in the mystery of the woman in front of her.

"Yes. I'm sure that you were informed that this place collects powerful shinobi, in hopes of breeding powerful children. If a passing by shinobi happens to be both powerful and possess odd beauty they are wanted even more."

"So you were brought here against your will?" Sakura asked the woman, watching her expression closely.

Sadness passed through the woman's eyes just to be replaced by a soft calm expression.

"Forgive me milady but I must prepare you for dinner."

"Does your leader really expect me to marry her son!?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Daitaro-kun awaits you." The woman said a small smile gracing her lips, disappearing once Lena noticed the look of disbelief on the pink koinochi's face.

"Please do not anger Nami-sama; she is more than meets the eye. You will not be forced to marry Daitaro-kun right away, only in twelve moons milady."

Sakura looked at the woman in front of her noticing the fear in her eyes at the mention of Nami.

"What exactly does Nami do to shinobi that don't willing follow her orders?" Sakura asked the pale woman.

"She… takes something away from you something…. I'm sorry milady but I've already said too much I beg you please let me assist you in getting prepared."

Sakura decided that she'd let the woman prepare her for what ever Nami had plan, but that didn't mean that she was going to settle for being kidnapped twice, once by Akatsuki and now by the mud shinobi.

"Ok." And after Sakura said that the woman led her to a door in the far back of the room, opening it to reveal an indoor hot spring.

A WHILE LATER

Sakura stood in front of a full length mirror that Lena had brought in while Sakura was soaking in the hot tub. Now Sakura stood dressed in a beautiful red kimono with intricate pink butterfly designs on it, and a pink obi. Her hair was pinned back and held in place by red butterfly pins and red lipstick was placed on her lips, bringing out her pink hair. Finally binging her whole look together long black earrings dangled from her ears with little black butter flies at the tips.

While staring at her reflection, Sakura thought that she looked like someone else, that she looked… like royalty and not a battle ready shinobi.

"Milady you look beautiful."

Sakura turned around to see Lena staring at her with a smile on her lips.

"Thank you." Sakura said blushing slightly.

"Please allow me to escort you to the dinning hall, everyone awaits your arrival." Lena said walking to the door and opening it for Sakura.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror one last time and headed out the door, turning to wait as Lena closed the door.

"Is it the restaurant down stairs?" Sakura asked remembering the restaurant that she passed on her way up the stairs with Nami.

"Yes but it has been decorated for this occasion, after all it is Daitaro-kun's birthday today, and he is meeting his chosen bride."

"I'm not…" Sakura began to argue but was interrupted by the sad pleading look in Lena's eyes.

"Am I ruining his birthday by being late?" Sakura asked hoping to cheer the woman up.

"Oh no, but please let's hurry." The woman said as she began leading Sakura down the hallway and down the stairs.

Sakura stopped as soon as she made it to the room.

Paper lanterns hung from the tin ceiling hiding it entirely in a beautiful warm glow. The tables were covered with silk like white cloth with red and white flowers in the center, and white candles. Tons of people sat at the tables talking with each other and drinking appearing to have fun, they too were dressed in kimonos, however theirs weren't as fancy as the one that Sakura had on.

When Sakura noticed that the noise of the talking had stopped her wandering mind made it back to pay attention to why the people had stopped talking and then she noticed them looking at her.

Sakura looked at the people and then looked behind her, but no one was there, so it was definite, they were looking at her.

If Sakura was ever to experience an extreme self conscious moment in her life this was definitely it.

"What are they staring at? Is my forehead that big?" Sakura thought to herself fidgeting and playing with her fingers nervously.

"Well I'll be a slimy ol' toad on a goat's muffin top! Pinky yah clean up real nice!" A loud voice boomed through the room, causing Sakura to look towards were it came from, just to find that some how the muscular woman known as Nami had appeared right in front of her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah." Sakura said taking a step back out of surprise. Why she was surprise she wasn't sure, she was use to having people appear out of no where after all in the shinobi world it's as normal as the sun rising and setting, but something about the woman in front of her gave her the creeps.

"C'mon pinky!" The woman said pulling Sakura through the crowd of tables and staring people, as Sakura was being pulled she looked around to see that Lena had disappeared.

"Well here yah are pinky meet my son Daitaro-kun."

The voice of a certain muscle clad women made Sakura stop looking around for Lena and look in front of her just to see a bored looking guy with his head in his hands staring up at the lanterns that hung from the ceiling.

"Daitaro!" Nami yelled to get the young man's attention.

The young man named Daitaro finally looked up at Nami.

"Yes ma?" Daitaro asked in a bored tone.

"I swear yah bout as stubborn as a mule's toenail in a Wallow's creek, meet pinky your future wife." Nami told Daitaro in a loud irritated tone.

Sakura was about to argue but she stopped mid sentence when she noticed the young man named Daitaro eyes land on hers. In that moment Sakura realized that the boy looked less like Nami and more like the woman Lena who she met earlier. Daitaro's eyes were a soul piercing yellow. Half of his face was covered with a blue mask much like the one that Kakashi would wear; his long brunette hair was pulled back into a high pony tail flowing down the back of his red male kimono. Bandages covered both of his hands only leaving his fingers revealed. He closely resembled Kohona's Byakugun user Hyuuga, Neji.

"I know I taught yah better manners than that boy!" Nami yelled.

Sakura now realized that the boy named Daitaro no longer looked bored, but entranced.

"Wow you are beautiful." Daitaro whispered while staring at Sakura.

Sakura blushed.

"Well have a seat pinky yah comrades gonna be here soon." And with that Nami walked off leaving a chair pulled out for Sakura.

Sakura nervously sat down, in the chair placed across the table from Daitaro.

"Is yah name really pinky?" Daitaro asked Sakura still staring at her.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura said her blush dying down.

"Sakura. Names Daitaro nice to meet yah." Daitaro said in a hyper voice much like what Naruto.

(But Sakura was soon to discover that the yellow eyed shinobi in front of her was nothing like Naruto, and more like Ero-sanin Jiraya.)

Sakura felt something slowly snake up her leg lifting the layers of her kimono. Jumping up from the table and looking down she sees Daitaro's bandaged hand still reaching for her.

Sakura looked up at Daitaro to see he didn't even notice that she had got up until she screamed.

"Pervert!"

Sakura began flexing her fingers and enhancing her fists with chakra as she prepared to beat the living shit out of the perverted bastard.

Daitaro looked up feeling chakra surround the area, just to see a pissed off Sakura approaching him. Daitaro began waving his arms in an 'I give up' manner.

"Daitaro! Whaddya do this time!?"

Sakura ran at Daitaro jumping over the table just to be caught in mid air.

"Argh! What the hell?" Sakura yelled as she realized that something stopped her from delivering a well deserved beating.

"Calm down pinky, attack my son after the wedding." Nami said calmly.

"Wedding! No way in hell!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm gona to put yah down, if you attack my son I'm gonna have to retrain yah again."

"What in the hell is with people kidnapping me and telling me what to do!" Sakura fumed in her thoughts.

"Gomen." Sakura said chakra disappearing from her fist, body calming, as she felt her self slowly being let down to the ground.

When Sakura realized she could move again, she looked behind her to see Nami's giant sword glowing green as she placed it back on her back, failing to notice the shocked faces of three shinobi behind Nami.

DEIDARA'S POV:

After the pink haired konoichi was dragged out of the empty room by the odd muscle women, Deidara who woke up after Sakura's departure, Sasori and the Uchiha clone were dragged out of the room to separate rooms.

When Deidara arrived at his room, a mud shinobi was there, ordering him to bath and get dress.

If it wasn't for his mission, and Sasori-Danna's strict rules of not blowing the damn place up, Deidara would have stuffed tiny clay birds down the throat of shinobi in front of him

And screamed Katsu. Thought alone brought a wicked smile to the clay masters lips.

But deciding against it he grabbed his clothes off of the bed, as he was shoved through a door landing painfully on his swore side.

"Come on yeah, Deidara remember the plan yeah." Deidara told himself as he hand twitched painfully wanting to form a clay bomb. His hand!

Deidara remembered the senbon that pierced his hand. Deidara brought the hand to his face noticing the bandages around it he frowned.

"Fuck yeah, that damn kunoichi better have healed by damn hand right un." Deidara said as he slowly unwrapped the bandages from his hand.

Relief washed over him, when he saw the mouth on his palm flick out its tongue while grinning.

Deidara flexed his hand while examining it. His hand didn't even have a scar, nor did the inside of the mouth of the mouth on his palm. All the teeth were intact along with the tongue. From the looks of it he would have never guessed that a senbon had gone through it.

"You getting ready in there Blondie!?" The shinobi yelled on the other side of the door bringing Deidara from his hand examination to glare at the door, imagining painful ways to explode the shinobi's body.

"Yeah, yeah." Deidara grumbled as he stood up and looked around the room for where he was expected to bath.

"What the hell un?" He wondered until he noticed something in the corner of the empty room, as the dim light from a lantern above his head flickered.

Deidara walked over to it just to find a bucket of smelly dirty water, a bar of soap and a sponge. That was the last straw.

"Is this some kind of damn joke un!" Deidara yelled kicking the bucket over.

"Blondie hurry it up already." The mud shinobi yarned outside of the door.

"Sasori-danna un you owe me one yeah." Deidara grunted.

Looking at the spilled dirty water on the floor he cringed, and decided that he was just going to get dress, because no way in hell was what ever was in that bucket coming in contact with his skin.

After putting on his gray kimono, removing his scope and placing it along with his bags of clay beneath his kimono, he took his Akatsuki garments and tied then around his waist, smoothing them out to make sure they couldn't be seem underneath his male kimono, which was slightly over sized.

After finally hiding all of his personal possessions on his person Deidara walked over to the door.

"Open the damn door un." Deidara growled.

"Bout damn time Blondie." The male shinobi voice growled back as the door flung open.

The shinobi shoved Deidara out of the room down the hall.

Looking down the hall Deidara noticed Sasori waiting with a scowl on his face.

"Must have had a dirty bucket of water in his room too yeah." Deidara mused to himself, until he noticed the Uchiha clone coming out of a room smiling.

They all met up at the end of the hall.

"Dickless number one." Sai greeted Deidara fake smiling.

"What the fuck did you just call me you damn Uchiha reject yeah!" Deidara fumed.

"Deidara." Sasori said calmly in a silent warning.

Deidara looked at Sasori and then stepped off to walk a head, when Deidara made it down stairs he was too pissed to notice how the bar was redecorated.

"Sunny Boy!" Deidara turned to his left to see the brunette muscle woman right next to him.

"Who put a bee in yah bonnet?" the woman asked.

Deidara stopped fuming to look at the woman confused.

"What the hell is she asking me un?" He asked himself.

But before he could try to decode what ever the woman had said he felt chakra flare high, and then heard someone scream.

"Pervert!"

It sounded like the pink haired konoichi's voice, and apparently the muscle woman heard it too, along with Sasori and the Uchiha reject.

Deidara looked over at Sasori and could have swore that he saw a hint of emotions in the cold puppet masters eyes, he shrugged it off. There where more important things to worry about like the well fare of their hostage, a dead medic was an un-useful medic.

Following the muscle woman Deidara along with his partner and the Uchia look-a-like, ran to where the scream was coming from.

The muscle woman got there before them and had her sword out as it glowed green and Sakura suspended in the air over a table looking like she was about to pounce on someone.

"Argh! What the hell?" The pink haired kunoichi yelled.

Deidara looked at the back of Sakura become he couldn't see her face. He was wondering what or who for that matter made the kunoichi go over the edge, then again these mud shinobi did have away with pissing people off.

"Calm down pinky, attack my son after the wedding." The brunette muscle women said calmly.

"Wedding! No way in hell!" Sakura yelled.

Deidara just watched on with a 'what the hell?' look on his face.

"We let the kunoichi out of our sight for a few moments and she's already getting into trouble un." Deidara thought to himself.

"I'm gona to put yah down, if you attack my son I'm gonna have to retrain yah again!" Deidara listened to the muscular women yell.

"Gomen." The pink hair kunoichi said.

Deidara watched as the tenseness in her body slowly faded away as she was gently placed back on the ground.

The brunette woman placed her sword back on her back.

Deidara looked to see what had pissed the Kunoichi off just to see a guy in a chair looking bored, and then he looked back at the Kunoichi who had now turned around to face them and he swore his breath caught in his throat.

Was this the same shoulder length pink haired, dirty kunoichi that they kidnapped?

She was beautiful, she looked angelic.

"Ah what the hell am I thinking yeah!?" Deidara shook his head, and looked at the two shinobi behind him to see that they were stunned at how well the kunoichi cleaned up.

NORMAL POV

When Sakura realized she could move again, she looked behind her to see Nami's giant sword glowing green as she placed it back on her back, failing to notice the shocked faces of three shinobi behind Nami.

"What the hell am I thinking yeah!?" Sakura heard a familiar voice yell.

Sakura looked behind Nami to see her previous yet somewhat still current kidnappers, and her insulting teammate Sai. They were all dressed in kimono's Sai's blue, Sasori's an orange, and Deidara's gray. Sakura noticed that they were looking at her like she had grown an extra head.

"What?" Sakura asked still slightly irritated at the pervert behind her.

Sakura then noticed that the expressions went back to normal, Sasori calm; Sai fake smiling and Deidara wore a cranky expression.

CLING

CLING

CLING

Sakura heard what sounded like someone tapping on a glass, and looked to see Nami standing on top of the tap her son was sitting at. Nami was looking out at the partying crowd white tapping on a glass with a senbon.

Sakura noticed that Nami was started to get irritated from being ignored. Nami crushed the glass in her hand, and yelled.

"Listen here yah damn donkey rear ends!" Nami yelled. Getting everyone's attention.

"I want ya'll to meet my future daughter in law here pinky!" The woman yelled pulling Sakura on top of the table with her.

Sakura was yet again choking on air at the mention of being someone daughter in law.

The women patted Sakura on her back. As Sakura sweat dropped (Anime sweat drop appeared on her head).

At this moment Sakura wished that her Akatsuki kidnappers would put her out of her misery, and Sai how could he just stand there? Well Sakura wasn't becoming anyone's bride the second a priest approached her she planned to punch and kick her away out of this odd village dragging her teammate's sorry ass with her, while out running the Akatsuki.

Sakura felt the weight on the table shift and then she felt someone sling their arm around her shoulder. She looked to her left and saw that it was Daitaro.

"My fiancé and I will work hard night and day to provide our town with strong heirs! Hell we'll get to making babies tonight!" Daitaro yelled as he forcefully kissed the unsuspecting Sakura on the lips.

The crowd began cheering all except Deidara, Sasori and Sai. Sai was no longer fake smiling his face took on a serious look, Sasori looked pissed, and Deidara looked like someone spit on his clay.

Sakura was taken by surprise by the kiss, she felt sorry for Lena she really did but now she was going to truly kill this bastard.

Sakura enhanced her knee with chakra and hit Daitaro in his groin she smiled as he fell off of the table and held his family jewels in pain, rolling back and fourth. Sakura heard Nami grunt and turned to her prepared for her to attack when she saw Nami laughing.

"Pinky yah gonna make a good wife! Yah remind me so much of myself when I was you're age!" Nami said embracing Sakura in a bone crushing hug then pulling away free Nami's arms.

Sakura found it odd for Nami to be happy after she sent a chakra enhanced knee to her son's groan most likely ruining his chances of reproduction, but what Nami didn't know wouldn't hurt her right?

Sakura attempted to jump down from the table but tripped on her long kimono and went falling forward, but before she could hit the floor she felt something catch her. Sakura looked up to see green eyes staring down at her.

"Sasori?" Sakura asked wondering why he caught her and then realization struck. He just didn't want his hostage damaged.

"Well let's get this party started!" Nami shouted as Sasori put Sakura down on her feet.

When Sasori put Sakura down she noticed that he had attached barely visible chakra strings to her body, Sakura thought twice about complaining out loud when Sasori spoke.

"It's nice how the living have heart beats isn't it? I think that your teammate would agree." Sasori stated calmly.

"Hai" Sakura said solemnly.

Sasori turned to face Nami.

"If you don't mind I wish to talk to my comrade about her wedding."

"Of Coarse go right ahead my son does after all need best men!" Nami yelled after taking a swig of Sake from a bottle.

"Deidara stay and keep Sasuke (Sai) company while I talk with our soon to be married teammate." Sasori stated walking to a quieter side of the room, while pulling Sakura along with him.

"You're getting married." Sasori stated calmly.

"What! I'm not sleeping with that pervert!" Sakura yelled.

"No one said …" Sasori trailed off.

Sakura wondered why Sasori had stopped talking but she noticed that a couple of ease dropping shinobi glancing over at them from the crowd.

"We're dancing." Sasori stated calmly pulling Sakura's body against his making her hand go on his shoulder and one on her waist as he leaned his head close to her ear.

MEANWHILE WITH SAI DEIDARA

Nami in her drunken stupor stopped drinking to watch Sasori and Sakura dance to the slow music being played in the room.

"Sunny boy aren't those two mighty close?" Nami asked raising a bushy eye brow.

Deidara assumed that he was 'Sunny boy' so he answered.

"Yeah un…I mean" Before Deidara could correct his mistake Sai spoke up.

"Sasori-san is married." Sai stated.

"Where's the lucky gal?" Nami asked.

"Gal?" Sai questioned, and then fake smiled. "Sasori-san is Deidara's husband." Sai stated smugly.

Deidara choked on his spit.

"WHAT THE FUCK UN! I'M NOT GAY!" Deidara yelled grabbing everyone's attention in the room.

MEANWHILE WITH SAKURA AND SASORI.

"Apparently your teammate is smarter than he looks kunoichi, that distraction gives me enough time to give you your orders."

Sakura couldn't control her movements and just leaned her head against Sasori's head as his breath tickled her neck and made her shiver, and blush slightly.

"Orders?" Sakura asked slightly above a whisper.

"We came to this village in search of a scroll called the rabbit scroll , this scroll is hidden within this village, and we cannot attack this village without the risk of accidentally destroying the scroll. So you will act like we are happy comrades, act as if you are infatuated with the woman's son and gather as much information about the scroll as possible. If you somehow manage to collect this information sooner than later you will avoid marriage or sleeping with whom you do not wish to. Understood?" Sasori stated calmly.

"Hai." Sakura whispered back. With that Sasori released Sakura.

**Insert cliffy here:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey! Sorry it took so long for this update, I'll try to update sooner.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing everyone and I'm glade that you like the story hopefully you'll continue to like it. Questions, complaints, concerns? Tell me in a review and I'll see what I can do. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. T_T.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Sasori gave Sakura the orders to 'play nice' she walked over to the rolling in pain Daitaro, and crouched down beside him, A soft green glow emitted from her hands causing everyone's attention to leave from Deidara and Sai to stare at Sakura in fear of another outburst.

Sakura put her hand on Daitaro's stomach, in an attempt to send her healing chakra to his lower regions. She didn't care if she was expected to play nice; no way in hell was she touching the pervert anywhere near his manhood.

Daitaro stopped thrashing on the floor.

Sakura took a deep breath for what she was about to say next.

"Please forgive me Daitaro…Kun for my behavior; I'm just not used to being kissed. I understand if you don't want to marry me anymore." Sakura said sealing the lie with a sad face, while internally gagging.

Daitaro sat up and put his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I except yah apology, and of coarse I'm going to marry yah. Though I like my women submissive not as aggressive as yah, but that can be changed." Daitaro said rubbing small circles on Sakura's shoulder, while staring at her intently.

Sakura would admit that to the average girl Daitaro was attractive even with his mask on, he would have had many fan girls in Kohona, but the thought of her marrying him made her cringe. It took all of her self-restraint (which she had very little of) to not punch the pervert for touching her shoulder.

Sakura yet again had to remind herself why she hadn't attempted to beat the Akatsuki along with Daitaro to a bloody pulp, and then she remembered that when she fought Sasori she had the help of Sunagakure's Chiyo, that and she would have to face the Sadistic blonde bomber, plus there was always the small detail of Sai's life being terminated if she refused to follow any orders given to her. But wasn't Sai a Roots ANBU shinobi? Didn't they train their shinobi to escape hostage situations like this? Before Sakura could wonder further into the matter she felt a certain bastard's wondering hand.

Before Daitaro's hand could touch Sakura's breast she caught it, and fake smiled at him.

"Daitaro-kun." Sakura said as if the name alone burned her tongue. "Daitaro-kun, I really do want…" Sakura trailed off to take another deep breath. "I really do want you, but is it ok if we wait until after the wedding?"

Daitaro raised a brown eye brow and stood up then held his hand out to Sakura; Sakura stared at his hand for a while and then took it.

"Yah definitely worth the wait." Daitaro said while pulling Sakura up on her feet.

"I'm glade." Sakura said fake smiling a smile to put even Sai's fake smile to shame.

"Will you dance with me Daitaro...kun?" Sakura asked.

"Will a donkey turn down a shiny bucket of Hognog?" Nami yelled interrupting.

Sakura decided to take the initiative, so she grabbed Daitaro's hand and dragged him out to the dance floor. Once they made it to the dance floor everyone else sat down to watch. Sakura pulled Daitaro close to her and wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned against his chest, and he placed his hands on the small of her back.

"Yep I'm sending the Akatsuki back to hell." Sakura fumed to herself, deciding to focus on Daitaro's heartbeat instead of where his hands were on her body.

"Yah… dance well." Daitaro whispered into Sakura ear, leaning down slightly (He's a head taller than her.)

"That's because you're a good lead Daitaro-kun." Sakura said as sweetly as she could.

"Yah, beautiful."

"Arigatou Daitaro-kun."

"Its gonna be mighty hard for me to not focus on your body until after we're married…" Daitaro said trailing a hand gently up and down Sakura's back.

"Daitaro-kun don't you have hobbies, things you do for fun?" Sakura asked in an irritated tone in a attempt to take his perverted mind off of her body.

"Hobbies. Yah mean my garden?" Daitaro said with excitement evident in his voice, as he quickly pulled away from Sakura, and grabbed her hand.

"You have a garden?" Sakura asked in disbelief she half expected his hobby to be reading perverted books like Kakashi or spying on women in hot springs like the Ero-sanin, but a garden? That was a surprise.

"Would you like to see it with me?"

Sakura eyed Daitaro suspiciously, he seemed to be a bit nervous and if Sakura could see underneath his mask she would swear that he was blushing. Deciding that she didn't have a choice due to Sasori's orders she decided to go with him.

"Can I Daitaro-kun?" Sakura asked.

Daitaro didn't even respond he just began pulling her off to outside of the tin building.

Daitaro lead her to another tin building, with a green door. He opened the door to reveal a dark room. After pulling Sakura inside he let go of her hand.

"Daitaro?" Sakura asked wondering why he would take off after bringing her into a dark tin building where she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face.

Then a yellow light flickered through the room, and the room became illuminated.

Sakura looked up to discover that lanterns handing from the ceiling had been lit.

"Do you like it?"

Sakura turned rapidly behind her to see Daitaro behind her.

"Look my garden."

Sakura turned back around to see what Daitaro was talking about, and what she saw astounded her. A garden of life like statues of women clothe in beautiful silk kimonos they were all in various poses holding flowers in their hands. Some where crying, others were screaming silent screams, a few looked angry, some looked scared and some even looked… happy.

"What is this place?" Sakura whispered to herself, but Daitaro heard it.

"This here is my hobby, and em there they're my creations."

Sakura walked into the garden up to a statue of a young girl who looked no older than 12. Her green haired flowed down her golden kimono; her blue eyes held sparkling tears that looked as if they were once real tears but were now frozen in time. Her pink lips seemed to be frozen in an eternal sad smile. The flowers in her outstretched arms held wilted lilacs.

"That there is Takeko, she was here before I was born, cause my ma actually started this here garden. She's beautiful don't yah think?"

Sakura touched the face of the life like statue; the statues face held warmth.

"It's warm." Sakura said pulling her hand away from the statue.

"That one there is mighty troublesome, every flower that I put in her arms wilt within seconds." Daitaro told her as he stood next to her staring at her statue.

"What are they made out of?" Sakura asked still staring at the statue.

"I don't know actually." Daitaro replied stretching his head.

"I just see em in my dreams and from there I tell my ma and she creates em as my own garden of eternal beauty."

"You see them in your dreams?" Sakura asked face now turned staring at Daitaro.

"I always see beauty in my dreams, and tell my ma about em so she can make em as close to real as she can. I told her about yah too."

"About me? You saw me in your dreams?" Sakura asked getting slightly freaked out but then remembered something.

"Yep." Daitaro replied.

"What does your bloodline limit do?" Sakura asked staring into his yellow eyes.

"How do yah know I have a bloodline limit?" Daitaro asked raising an eyebrow.

"I noticed that you have the same eyes as Lena and she told me that having yellow eyes is apart of her bloodline limit."

"Lena?" Daitaro asked seeming confused.

"Lena she has brunette hair yellow eyes, pale skin."

"I'm the only one here with yellow eyes, there's no one who goes by that name here." Daitaro said still confused.

"What the hell?" Sakura thought to herself as she stared at Daitaro to see if he was lying, but he didn't seem to be, unless he was really good at lying without having a give-a-way in his expression or body language. "But why would he lie about Lena?"

Deciding to get as much information as she could at the moment; Sakura dismissed the look of suspicion from her face and continued her questioning.

"Daitaro-kun why is it that you have yellow eyes? They must be a Kekkei Genkai trait." Sakura said bringing her hand closer to Daitaro's face to rest gently on his masked cheek.

Daitaro gulped. Sakura noticed that he seemed to be getting nervous again.

"Why is it that this pervert gets nervous when I make the moves but confident when he's in control?" Sakura thought to herself as she brought her other hand to his chest and moved her body closer to his.

"Daitaro-kun isn't it only fair that I know what your Kekkei Genkai is? We are going to have children together after all." Sakura said seductively as she closed the distance between them and stood on the tips of her toes as she pressed her soft pink lips to his veiled cheek.

Umm…

Sakura smiled a little when she heard Daitaro let out a low moan from her ministrations. Yep seduction does work in interrogation.

"Daitaro-kun…tell me please?"

Daitaro arms wrapped around Sakura's waist, and Sakura looked up into his eyes.

"Only if you tell me about yours…." Daitaro moved his face to the crook of Sakura's neck.

Sakura felt something warm and wet on the spot where Daitaro's face rested on her neck.

As Daitaro pulled away from her she could see that he was adjusting his mask.

"Oishii-chan yah do taste good." Daitaro said smiling at her through his mask.

Sakura brought her hand to her neck and felt the moisture still there.

"The pervert… He… licked me!" Sakura screamed mentally wide eyed and began fuming, and like a natural reflex she sent chakra to her fist, and shoved Daitaro's arms from around her waist.

"Wait! I'll tell you about myself since were gonna be wed." Daitaro started waving his hands defensively at Sakura with a nervous look in his eyes.

Sakura paused mid fist in air immediately at the sound, of his surrender.

"Ok Daitaro-kun, I would like to know about your kekei genkai." Sakura said bringing her fist down but still prepared to strike the pervert if he got out of line.

"On one condition you stay with me tonight in my bed." Daitaro said, lines by his eyes crinkling signaling a smile, which soon disappeared when Sakura brought her fist up again.

"Ok. Ok! Can't blame a man for tryin'." Daitaro said backing up a little.

"My kekkei genkai is the reason I have yellow eyes, that's what my ma told me. I'm not to sure about what it does; every time I use it I go unconscious and wake up the next day without any memory of the events lead'in up to me using it." Daitaro said eyeing Sakura's mid air fist warily, and stopping before his back hit one of the life like statues behind him.

"You don't know what your Kekkei Genkai does? Doesn't your mother Nami…." Sakura stopped her sentence just as realization struck her. "Nami doesn't have yellow eyes… then how…. His father, but didn't Nami say his father was that Akatsuki member named Kakuza and he didn't have yellow eyes unless he did, I'll have to ask one of the Akatsuki what color his eyes are. Something about all of this doesn't make sense." Sakura thought again dropping her fist to her side.

"Oishii-chan yah still haven't answered my question about yah pink hair and yah kekkei genkai."

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts.

"My kekkei genkai? I don't have one." Sakura said ignoring the rising anger from him calling her Oishii-chan.

"Then why is yah hair pink that color is unnatural." Daitaro asked as he walked back up to her and grabbed a strand of her hair out of its neat style. "And does the curtains match the carpet?" Daitaro grinned staring down at Sakura's hips.

That's it!

Sakura pulled back her arm and slapped him sending him pummeling to the floor, then she stalked out of the odd statue museum into what she decided to call Tin village.

"Screw it. Sai can die for all I care! I'll even kill him myself! If some force hated me enough to bring Sasori back, and force me to have to marry a perverted prick then I'm sure they'll bring Sai back just to spite me!" Sakura thought angrily as she made her way back to the tin building Daitaro had led her out of. Just as she was about to touch the door she heard the pervert call her that damn annoying nick name.

"Oishii-chan!"

"Yes…Hentai?" Sakura said turning around trying yet once again to complete Sasori's task before she gave in to the 'kill Sai herself along with the Akatsuki' option.

Sakura physically cringed as Daitaro through his arms around her, and held his body close to her as whispered perverted apologies in her ear.

"I'm sorry Oishii-chan I just can't help thinking about the things I want to do to you whenever I stare into your green eyes." Daitaro whispered into her ear as his arms lowered to wrap around Sakura's hips.

"Gag" Sakura thought. "I know Daitaro-kun, but I want to wait until after our wedding."

Sakura said resting her head against his chest in fake forgiveness, it was the only thing she could do, besides put him out of perverted misery.

"Daitaro-kun I want to learn more about this village if I'm going to be living here with you for the rest of my days." Sakura said as sweetly as possible as she trailed circles on his chest with her index finger.

"I wanna learn more about yah, so how about I take yah around town tomorrow and show yah around, and introduce yah to the shinobi here since ma might want yah to work beside me before I get yah pregnant and all." Daitaro said cheerily as his hands began wondering yet again.

"Touch me there Daitaro-kun and feel my wrath." Sakura growled out in a sweet tone, causing Daitaro's hands to stop in mid grope.

"There y'all are!"

Sakura turned around to see the door she was just about to open before she was stopped by Daitaro open slightly to reveal Nami's alcohol flustered face grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Th-em comrades' yah got sure know how to draw a crowd." Nami said speech slightly slurring.

"I AM NOT GAY YEAH!" Sakura heard Deidara's voice yell from inside the tin building Nami was poking her head out.

"Yah sure do got some odd comrades there Oishii-chan." Daitaro said staring at the door, ignoring his mother's drunken state.

Sakura pulled out from Daitaro's embrace and walked up to the door.

"I think that I should check on my teammates." Sakura said to no one in particular as she waited for Nami to open the door the rest of the way.

"Yah that's a good idea pinky from the look of things I'd say Blondie and that Sasuke boy are gonna get into a scuffle like a rooster in a pigeons din over a bowl of feed." Nami said pushing the door open and moving out of the way to let Sakura pass by.

Sakura passed by Nami and walked back into the bar and immediately started looking around for any sign of the three idiots, which was hard since all of the bar patrons were on the floor dancing stumbling for drunkenness.

Sakura felt someone grab her bottom, and spun around with her fist held high thinking it was Daitaro, just to find some drunken man who looked to be in his thirties with black beard stubble and a cleaned shaved head. Sakura looked at him in anger and disgusts as drool ran from his lips.

Just because he wasn't the usually pervert she's come accustomed to didn't mean she wasn't going to pummel him, after all she did need to relieve some of her pent up anger, and since she couldn't beat the Akatsuki or Sai to a bloody heap this poor soul would have to do.

Sakura launched at the man prepared to do a little physical venting until yet again something stopped her in mid air.

"She's taken." Sakura heard a familiar silky voice say.

"Well whose ever she belongs ta gonna have ta share!" The drunken man said as he raised a hand to touch Sakura, who wished she could move her limbs, but then went wide eyed as the man began to grasp his throat like he was struggling to breath until he collapse sprawled out onto the bar floor. Sakura looked at his neck to see the green shimmer of a chakra string, not any chakra string but a certain puppet master's chakra string.

Sakura was just about to yell about being treated like a rag doll until she felt herself being controlled. Her arms where put to her sides and her fist were unclenched and then she was spun around to face a puppet obsessed red head, who just gave her a bored look.

"Why must you always bring attention to yourself kunoichi? the future wife of the village leader's son shouldn't attempt to beat one of the villagers." Sasori said calmly, to which Sakura just glared at him.

"I swear if someone stops me from hurting another pervert I 'am going to hurt them instead. And you!" Sakura said walking up to Sasori fearlessly "I'm not one of your puppets so keep your strings to yourself…" Sakura stopped short in her fuming when she noticed an emotion flash in Sasori's eyes, but she didn't have enough time to figure out what it was because a certain blonde bomber stepped between them and roughly grabbed Sakura's wrist, pulling her away into the crowd.

"That was stupid un, Sasori-danna has a lot of self control, but he's not very patient and just then you were testing his patience. Just because he can't kill you doesn't mean he can't do other things to make you wish you were dead yeah."

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm so lucky that you've grown a conscious and decided to care about my well being." Sakura said sarcastically.

"You shouldn't taunt me un. Because I can care about your well being in more than one way after all, we need you alive keeping your innocence… is optional yeah…" Deidara trailed off to stop and turn around roaming his eyes over Sakura's form. "Though I doubt that such a work of art such as yourself hasn't been explored un and claimed repeatedly yeah." Deidara finished with a smirk on his face as he watched red tinge Sakura's cheeks as her mouth hung open trying to come up with a retort.

"Hag, I didn't think it was possible for you to get even uglier but your red face and mouth open like a fish proves me wrong." Sai said fake smiling at Sakura and giving Deidara a cold look for a second and then fake smiling again.

Sai's insult was enough to pull Sakura out of her flustered state, causing her to close her mouth into a frown and ball up her fist.

"Sai! Argh how would you like it if I called you insulting things?" Sakura asked attempting to not knock his lights out figuring that someone would just take control of her limbs and just stop her.

"What would you call me hag?" Sai asked still fake smiling.

"An emotionless, unfeeling jerk!" Sakura yelled taking out all of her pent up frustration out in that one moment. She could have sworn that she saw Sai's fake smile mask falter to a emotion she didn't even think he was capable of feeling. Hurt.

"Come to let me put you out of your misery yeah?" Deidara asked with a psychotic gleam in his eyes as he reached into his kimono and pulled out clay letting his right hand mouth devour it with a crazed smile.

(Now. Everyone has these moments, be them politicians, celebrities or your everyday person where you say or do something forgetting your place and after you've done it the only words that you can hear repeating over and over in your head are "Oh shit!" "Oh shit" well Sakura is about to have one of those rare but horrific moments.)

Sakura just rolled her eyes, forgetting about the apology to Sai, as her anger possessed her. She's been kidnapped, molested by multiple perverts, controlled like a puppet on a string, forced engaged, around Sai for what seemed like more than a day or two, and she hasn't been allowed to release one punch to vent her anger. Even in Kohona on missions she would hit Naruto or Sai at least a few times a day to keep a Zen like state, but she hasn't had her daily ration of ass kicking to keep her sane. And like a nutty reflex when someone in her team does or says something really stupid and her body reacts before her mind…She sent chakra to her fists.

It was really funny how neither Sai nor Deidara noticed her growing annoyance as they taunted each other with words of Uchiha clone or Dickless number one, or the stuffing of bombs down Sai's throat.

"Shut up!" Sakura punched both Sai and Deidara so hard that they flew backwards like rag dolls into the tin wall causing it to collapse from the impact.

An odd moment of silence occurred as all of the bar patrons stared fearfully at the pink haired kunoichi, but soon broke as the whole building began to shake and collapse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Thank You so much Sakura Kunoich! And yep romance will eventually be happening but I don't like it when people fall instantly in love. Admiration comes first then friendship/comrades then feeling began to develop then lust then love, but in some of the character's case it won't go in that order…and in others it's love at first sight so you never know. Romance will prevail!!!! **

**I haven't updated in awhile because I've been busy, that and I like to read through the chapters I type and then post them when I think everything's perfect. But I've come to the realization that there might always be one grammatical or spelling error -_- *sigh*. Well I hope you enjoy.**

**Would you guys like me to include chapter recaps?**

**I Do Not Own Naruto.**

Sakura looked around wide eyed at the building collapsing and everyone running out of it then she looked at her hands and then back at the people.

Maybe she used a little too much chakra?

"I'm becoming just as reckless as Naruto!" Sakura thought as she looked around, before preparing to run out of the rubble like the rest of the people until a thought struck her. She hit Sai and the blonde Akatsuki member but where was the red headed one Sasori?

"You disobeyed my orders to not cost trouble kunoichi."

Sakura rolled her eyes and punched a falling piece of tin roof out of her way before turning around to stare into the calm green eyes of the puppet master.

"Ou..." Before Sakura could finish her sentence Sasori cut her off.

"From now on you loose control of your body since you have repeatedly jeopardized this mission." Sasori said holding his hands out and sending chakra strings to attach to Sakura who managed to dodge them just in time.

"I want the name of who brought you back to life so I can kill them!" Sakura yelled infuriated as she continuously dodged hard to see chakra strings.

"Kunoichi you have out worn my patience." Sasori said calmly as his eyes closely followed Sakura's form while still moving his fingers at his sides, controlling his chakra strings.

"Argh! Out worn his patience. I know Tsunade-sama ordered Sai and I to gather intelligence on the reviving of the Akatsuki members, and not engage in a fight with them, but at that time being kidnapped by two of the most nerve racking Akatsuki's I've ever met wasn't put into consideration." Sakura thought beyond irritation.

Sakura had two options become Sasori's human shinobi puppet because she botched the assignment he gave her, or defeat him and hope Sai can handle the other one so they can bring both of them back to Kohonogakure and hand them over to Ibiki for hopefully a very brutal and torturous interrogation.

Her chakra enhanced fist made the decision for her as she lounged at Sasori, who managed to dodge at the last minute causing Sakura to leave a crater where he once stood.

"Do you actually believe that you can defeat me Kunoichi? Aren't you forgetting that last time you weren't alone?" Sasori said pulling out a scroll, while dodging falling tin roof.

"It's been three years I've gotten stronger since then! Here let me show you!" Sakura said forming hand signs as her face frowned in frustration at all of the chakra strings she had to out maneuver.

SASORI POV

"Do you actually believe that you can defeat me Kunoichi? Aren't you forgetting that last time you weren't alone?" Sasori said pulling out a scroll, while dodging falling tin roof.

"**It's been three years I've gotten stronger since then!** Here let me show you!" Sakura said forming hand signs as her face frowned in frustration at all of the chakra strings she had to out maneuver.

"Three years?" Sasori thought as his mind went back to when he had first fought the pink haired Kunoichi with his grandmother Chiyo, and then his mind focused no the shinobi before him again as she formed hand signs. Her fluid motions as she dodged his chakra strings, the lean muscles in her body, the way her body had developed slight curves, and her hair grew enough to be pinned up and have a waterfall affect…her hair what odd coloring for a shinobi to have. She resembles what a cherry blossom petal would look like if ever a jutsu was created to turn things of nature into living breathing human flesh. Yes that's it she's like a Cherry blossom tree, her beauty like it's petals but strength like it's strong trunk that braves the seasons, yet there's something more, something that made him want her. Her fire. Her eyes held an eternal flame perhaps she was the embodiment of fire itself. She was art, a living breathing masterpiece; she should be eternal as all true art should be, as his puppets, as he himself. She would be his.

Sasori was pulled from his thoughts by the yelling of fifty angry pink haired shinobi's with chakra enhanced fist and legs coming at him.

NORMAL POV

After forming hand signs for fifty clones and telling them her plain she waited until she could catch the red head Akatsuki off guard and then she let them attack, as she hid behind the bar waiting.

Sakura got up from her spot behind the counter, kunais in hand ready for her surprise attack just to be surprised to see her clones being taken out like flies by three of Sasori's puppets.

"Nani!?" Sakura yelled internally, before she threw several kunai at the back of Sasori's head.

CLING

Chakra strings caught her kunai mere inches away and they hit the floor with a loud cling.

"Just because my head is turned doesn't mean I can't see you." Sasori said turning his head a full one-hundred and eighty degrees to look Sakura straight in her eyes with a smirk on his lips, while his eyes glinted with amusement.

"You Akatsuki bastard die and stay dead!" Sakura yelled running at him chakra enhanced fist. Sasori disappeared just to reappear behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"You actually fell for that?" He breathed in her ear.

Sasori looked down at the kunoichi in his arms just to see her head turn completely around and look at him in a puppet like fashion.

His eyes went wide in shock, but it was too late the real Sakura was already behind him and her chakra enhanced fist connected with his wood enhanced torso, issuing a sickening crack throughout the falling building.

DEIDARA'S POV

Deidara was just in the middle of seeing how many clay bombs he could stuff down the Uchiha clone's throat.

"Shut up!"

And then it happened what felt like a ton of metal coated in a ton of breaks coated in a ton of rocks coated in the hardest material known to man hit him square in the stomach, sending him with the speed of 'rag doll psychics' into the tin wall behind him. But he was flying with such force that he kept going and took the tin wall with him, and two bushes before his body made impact with the ground.

He couldn't breath, the air had literally been knocked out of him, he could barley form any coherent thoughts, it even took awhile for him to remember who he was, where he was and what the hell had happened.

His unfocused blue eyes stared up at the blue sky, in a daze. How long he spent staring at the blue sky trying to send air into his lungs he didn't know but he managed to get enough air in his lungs to become conscious of the pain he felt in his torso.

"Fuck un…what the hell hit me yeah?" He asked out loud attempting to sit up, which proved to be a task in itself causing him to fall backwards against a tree. Now he was sitting upright against a tree, clenching his stomach with one hand and his head with the other.

"That fucking kunoichi yeah!" Deidara groaned and half yelled finally realizing what or for the matter who hit him, with a sneer on his lips.

SAI'S POV

Sai felt something that felt like iron impact with his stomach, and he saw a blur of pink as he went flying backwards. He wasn't that surprised, being on team seven for three years with a crazed mood swinging Kunoichi does that to a person.

So maybe that was why he handled it much better than the blonde Akatsuki who he noticed out the corner of his eye flying past him with greater speed than himself into the tin wall hitting it 0.8567 seconds before him.

Sai pulled out a stroll faster than the human eye could see and began to draw.

A black inky object came from off of the paper and flew behind him, and as his body began to slow and descend to the ground his body hit something extremely soft and bouncy, causing him to bounce off of it and land on his feet in a crouched position. He saved himself from the hard impact but the hit to the stomach still hurt.

"Fuck un…what the hell hit me yeah?"

Sai stood up slowly taking deep breaths and looked behind him to his left after hearing Dickless number one.

Sai turned his body around putting his scroll back in its place along with his brush and ink.

And put on a faker than usual fake smile.

"That fucking kunoichi yeah!" He heard him yell.

"Ichi-Dickless-san." Sai said now fully in front of Deidara looking down at him.

Deidara looked up at him sneering.

"Just what the fuck do you want un!?" The blonde Akatsuki growled dropping a hand from his forehead and reaching it into his kimono, which didn't go unnoticed by Sai.

"You must not be a man at all; you whine like a bitch, how do you live with such a small dick, if you have one at all?" Sai asked fake smiling staring Deidara right in his eyes.

Sai watched Deidara struggled to stand, until the blonde dick-less wonder made it to his feet in a crouched position wobbling from the effort with a deadly glint in his eyes.

Sai moved his feet into a fighting stance just in case the Akatsuki in front of him tried anything.

Sai watched in anticipation as the blonde bomber withdrew his hand from his kimono locking eyes with him.

"I'm going to put you out of your misery yeah, and ask for that fucking pink haired shinobi…"

Sai jumped back as a little bird the size of a baseball flew out at him.

"Katsu!"

The little bird exploded, but Sai managed to back flip out of the way of the explosion and pull out his katana from its sheath on his back, and get back into a fighting stance while covering his face with his free hand from the flames given off by the exploding bird.

When the flames and burnt clay debris settled down Sai watched Deidara failed attempts at trying to stand up fully, fake smile long gone to be replaced by an emotionless cold mask.

"Un that damn kunoichi! When I get my hands on her yeah!" Deidara growled trying to stand while unsuccessfully ignoring the protests of his in pain limbs, as he finally managed to get a little past his crouched position as sweat trickled down his face from the effort.

And then he looked forward at Sai, and reached his hands into his clothes, and pulled out a hand full of tiny clay birds and threw them one by one at Sai.

"Dance you goddamn annoying Uchiha clone yeah! Katsu!" "Katsu, Katsu, KATSU!" Deidara yelled repeatedly with a crazed look in his eyes.

Sai dodged the little explosions and managed to hit some away using his katana, and then he pulled out his brush and a scroll drawing five lions (Chinese style Fu lions) and sent them all at Deidara.

Two lions exploded from being hit by bird bombs but the other three managed to attach them self to Deidara by latching on to his legs and arms with their teeth, biting down hard, causing him to collapse out of his crouched position to fall forward face first on the ground.

As Sai approached Deidara who was trying to muffle yelling of profanities and threats he failed to notice the little clay spiders that were crawling around on the fu lions that had their teeth sunken into Deidara's flesh.

Deidara managed to lift his face out of the mud and yell.

"KATSU!" The ink made lions exploded covering Deidara and Sai in ink.

CRASH

Sai Spun around at the loud sound of tin hitting tin, and Deidara looked too.

The building that Sakura was fighting Sasori in had collapsed completely.

SASORI POV (With Sasori and Sakura)

Sasori looked down at the kunoichi in his arms just to see her head turn completely around and look at him in a puppet like fashion.

His eyes went wide in shock, but it was too late the kunoichi was already behind him and her chakra enhanced fist connected with his abdomen.

As he went flying backwards his face remained calm, even as he slammed into the bar and a shelf of liquor bottles.

As he went flying back he thought he saw someone hiding behind a turned over table top, but when he turned his head fully to look they were gone. Before Sasori could react his body crashed through a tin wall, exiting the tin building.

Behind him could hear the drunken yells of the mud shinobi shouting.

"Watch out!" Before his body hit someone.

He figured whomever he hit had to be pretty strong to not move an inch from the force of the impact, but at the moment he could careless. Because behind his calm mask he couldn't decide if he wanted to be full of admiration of his kunoichi for getting the upper hand on him or if he should be full of indignation for the lack of obedience she so happily continues to display, for over exerting his patience, or for her lack of respect, all habits he's far from tolerating no matter how beautiful she is. Puppets should obey their masters, without question.

"Hey there Red ya'll ah-right? You came fly' in outta there like a Tanuki that sat in the sun ta long with its hind in the cauldron." The muscle clad women known as Nami said as she lifted Sasori's body up in the air and turned him around looking at him up and down the way a person would inspect a puppy after it's been getting into kami knows what.

Sasori just looked at the women with a condescending look filled with annoyance.

"Hn." Sasori said as he managed to slide out of the woman's grasp.

"Yah not eat' in are ya Red? Yah feel as hollow as ah koi's toe tap in the middle of November."

Sasori ignored her and turned back to the collapsing building moving his fingers as if chakra strings were attached to them. And on closer inspection one could see that Chakra strings were coming from his fingers and going into the building, in the hopes to attach to his disobedient kunoichi and drag her out, but before he could even get within twelve steps of distance in the whole building collapsed.

NORMAL POV

Sakura smiled in satisfaction, as she punched falling tin out of her way preparing to track Sasori down and make sure he really knew exactly how she felt about 'following his orders'.

But the second she punched a piece of falling tin away she heard the last person that she expected to see…hell the last person that she wanted to see. Daitaro.

"What the hell!? Are you out of your mind!? You have to get out of here it's not safe!" Sakura yelled punching debris out of the way, as she managed to get an occasional glare at the pervert she was forced engaged to.

Daitaro just ran up to her knocking debris out of the way with two twin swords as he made his way behind Sakura and wrapped one arm around her waist and pressed her back against his front, inhaling her scent.

"Oishii-chan that temper of yah's turns me on like no otha but yah gonna get yahself hurt, if yah stay in here. Let me protect yah."

"Protect me!" Sakura yelled pulling out of his grip and spinning around, jumping away from him. "I'm a trained shinobi baka!"

"I" Kick metal out of the way.

"Can" Punch metal out of the way.

"Protect myself!" Sakura yelled aiming her fist for Daitaro's head, not noticing the large piece of roof about to crash into her.

"Oishii-chan watch out!" Daitaro yelled dodging her fist and shoving her out of the way.

"You!" Sakura yelled preparing to give Daitaro an ear full for shoving her, but when she turned around she screamed as the tin connected with his skull, and he collapsed to the ground.

Sakura ran over to him, and sent chakra to her hands to pull the heavy tin off of him and toss it to the other side of the room.

"You perverted idiot! What's wrong with you!?" Sakura yelled, sending healing to the head wound but then deciding that it would be safer to heal him out side before the whole building collapsed, though it would have been better to test his vitals before moving him.

"Argh! I don't have time!" Sakura yelled as she lifted the unconscious shinobi up in her arms and took off towards one of the many holes in the wall for an exit.

"Iie. Iie. Iie!" Before Sakura could reach the exit; one side of the building collapsed, so she turned around to go the other way and came face to face with the piercing yellow eyes of.

Lena (Chapter 5).

"Lena! Come on we have to get out of here." Sakura said eye set in determination as she punched falling tin out of the way with her free arm, and then made a grab for the pale brunette women just to have the woman back away her eyes focusing on the shinobi in Sakura's arms.

"My Daitaro-kun…" The woman said just above a whisper with a soft smile on her lips that quickly became a frown crossed with worry when she noticed the blood pooling from the crown of his head, then she looked up at Sakura.

"You have to hurry there's no time, he needs medical attention right away." The woman said.

As Sakura was about to reply the whole building came crashing down on top of them, and before her mind faded off into darkness she could have sworn she heard someone scream.

"Jutsu!"

**T_T I had to do it… Insert Cliffy here = **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. After this I'm going to try to make my updates more frequent but the chapters may be shorter or not. **

**Thank you so much SasoLOVE111, for loving my story and SMCW for your patience. **

**I hope that I still have readers. *Listens for readers* *Hears crickets***

**I do still have readers don't I? *Looks around***

**Read and review please. Tell me who you want my next chapter or when they leave the village to center around:**

**Sai**

**Sasori**

**Deidara**

**Or Someone else. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO JUST MY OCC's**

DEIDARA'S POV

"Sasaori-danna is going to be pissed at the kunoichi yeah." Deidara said looking at the pile of tin rubble and the particles of debris in the air, as he made a wobbly attempt to stand on his feet.

Deidara assumed that by now the Kohonagakure kunoichi had become a human chakra string controlled puppet under his danna's control.

"Damn un….capturing the Kazekage was less trouble than this yeah." Deidara mumbled finally managing to get to his feet, sending a look that promised severe pain to the back of the Uchiha clone that had turned his back to him to look at the now collapsed building while shielding his eyes from debris.

"The first chance I get I'm blowing up the Uchiha clone bastard un. That would be a fire works show yeah." Deidara said smirking.

"Since the pink haired kunoichi can't stay out of trouble un I'll be having that fire works show sooner than I thought yeah." Deidara thought his smirk becoming a sadistic smile.

SAI'S POV

As Sai approached Deidara who was trying to muffle yelling of profanities and threats he failed to notice the little clay spiders that were crawling around on the fu lions that had their teeth sunken into Deidara's flesh.

Deidara managed to lift his face out of the mud and yell.

"KATSU!" The ink made lions exploded covering Deidara and Sai in ink.

CRASH

Sai Spun around at the loud sound of tin hitting tin just to find that the building that Sakura had went into her custom temper tantrums in had collapsed.

Sai was pretty sure if there's ever been a time to roll ones eyes in exasperation and then hold his head down with his hands on the both sides of his head with irritation this was the time, but fortunately (Or unfortunately) that wasn't something he would do. So he waited until the debris and dust settled and wondered why his pink haired teammate was assigned this mission.

He knew that when the time came he would have to pull her aside away from prying eyes and ears and tell her his plan, because if he didn't she was going to ruin the mission that he didn't plan on felling.

It was really something how the Akatsuki believed that Sai was so weak that he needed his pink haired teammate to obey orders just so he wouldn't be killed. The only reason Sai hadn't attempted escaping, is because an easy way to complete their assigned mission fell into their laps when the Akatsuki decided to ambush them and kidnap them. They were ordered to gather any information they could find about the Akatsuki being brought back to life, and who brought them back, and by going along as a hostages they would end up finding all the information and more that they needed, and be lead to whoever was behind the revivals, then he would draw a messenger hawk and write down all they learned in a scroll and send it back to Kohonagakure and leave a trail behind so they would be tracked and given further instructions. Now all he had to do was find the perfect time to inform his teammate of his plan…then again maybe it would be less suspicious if she didn't know, he knew that if she started acting like an obedient hostage all of a sudden the Akatsuki would suspect something especially the red head puppet master.

"Son! Pinky!"

Sai was snapped from his thoughts by loud shouting, and when he focused back, he discovered that the debris and dust had cleared, and all of the villagers were digging through the debris and shouting frantically (mainly the muscular woman Nami), while the red head Akatsuki member was standing still in place as if he was frozen in time and truly a lifeless puppet. And that's when Sai noticed that his pink haired teammate was no where insight, and then he finally understood what was being shouted.

"She must've still been in there when the thing collapsed!"

"She dead ain't she?!"

"Don't yah go say'in things like that Daitaro-sempai was in there too!"

"Ain't they shinobi? Don't they know ta get outta ah fall'in build'in?!"

"Son! Pinky!"

Sai found himself walking up to the chaos, he wasn't worried because he knew his ugly teammate's been in worst situations, and was trained by the Hokage so a collapsing building shouldn't be anything to worry about…but then why did he feel strange, why as he became closer to the collapse building did his pace increase?

SASORI'S POV

Sasori stood still as the building collapsed completely as if it were made of leaves and made vulnerable to a high wind. At first he was in shock but then his face went back to its usual mask of lack of emotion, after he remembered her super strength, so he waited until the dust and debris settled.

"My patience has been over exerted, the kunoichi's reign as a free being ends today." Sasori thought beyond the point of annoyance and irritation, as he readied his chakra strings for when the cloud of dust faded to reveal his soon to be living puppet giving him a look of defiance as the flames of hell burned in her eyes.

As the dust cleared and visibility began to come back Sasori began to walk forward but stopped when he noticed the kunoichi wasn't standing where she should be…she was nowhere to be seen, he looked around with his eyes, tried to feel out her chakra signature but he felt nothing. He continued to try and feel out her presence until loud shouts and the sound of metal moving made his eyes land of the collapsed building as he watched in disbelief as the mud shinobi began digging through the debris, shouting out his living puppet's name as if she would be under there.

"She must've still been in there when the thing collapsed!"

"She dead ain't she?!"

"Don't yah go say'in things like that Daitaro-sempai was in there too!"

"Ain't they shinobi? Don't they know ta get outta ah fall'in build'in?!"

"Son! Pinky!"

"She's escaped." Sasori thought to himself furiously, as he began to look for her Kohonagakure teammate to see if he escaped with her while he was distracted. He knew for a fact that something as pathetic as a tin building collapsing would not kill his living puppet.

Sasaori's eyes landed on the black haired ink user and with speed to be envious of he ran in front of him and made him stop in his tracks, they made eye contact and then the ink user ignored him and tried to go around him, which was useless because Sasori held him in place using his chakra strings.

"Where is the kunoichi?" Sasori asked in a calm yet threatening tone not betraying the rage that he felt within.

"Hey Ah found something!"

At those words Sasori turned his head around to see what was found just to see a bright glowing yellow light that faded to reveal both Daitaro and Sakura unconscious lying side by side. It was as if they were wrapped in some kind of odd see through yellow light cocoon that slowly disappeared.

Sasori spun around fully and released Sai, when he noticed the blood covering the pink haired kunoichi's clothes.

DEIDARA'S POV

Deidara finally made it to his feet bloody wounds and all.

He was about to create another bomb when he noticed the Uchiha clone walking away from him towards the dust cloud.

"He shouldn't have turned his back on me un…that's going to get him killed yeah." Deidara thought deciding to save his firework show for a better time, he needed to find the kunoichi to heal him first. After he was healed he'd repay the kunoichi by letting her see his firework's show when the sun set.

"Achuuu!" Deidara sneezed. "The sooner we leave the better yeah." Deidara thought frowning.

Deidara slowly began to walk forward following the Uchiha clone, who sped up his pace

As the completely cleared.

When Deidara saw the full extent of the collapsed building, he knew his danna would be pissed. And he was proven right when he noticed his danna looking at the Uchiha clone murderously…but where was the kunoichi?

Deidara looked around all of the villagers were frantically digging through the debris of the once tin hellhole.

"Hey Ah found something!" A mud shinobi yelled.

Deidara limped closer, arriving a few feet to the left of the Uchiha clone and his danna.

As the mud shinobi moved the last piece of collapsed tin roof a bright yellow light assaulted his eyes making him close them in retaliation, and when the light cleared he couldn't believe his eyes.

After the initial shock Deidara found himself being even more frustrated.

"If she's dead un, where are we going to get another medical shinobi from? And more importantly how am I supposed to get healed yeah?" Deidara thought before he began trudging his way through the debris irritation present on all of his features as his leg wounds began to bleed more. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who wanted to retrieve the kunoichi.

He watched as the Mud shinobi began checking for pulses. When one of the mud shinobi leant down and put their ear against the kunoichi's chest for what he guessed was to check for a heart beat he heard a familiar angry growl, and turned to look at his danna who to the average untrained eye would seem the pinnacle of calmness but to someone who knew what a pissed puppet looked like Deidara knew someone had outworn his danna's patience. If the kunoichi wasn't dead she would wish that she was.

"Get em ta the doc's place!" The burly woman name Nami yelled.

Deidara wasn't by any definition a doctor but he knew that he probably wasn't safe to move them, after having a building collapse on them, and apparently his danna realized the same thing he did, for he calmly walked over to their 'teammate' and knelt down beside her.

His danna wasn't a doctor but he knew enough about the human body and poisons along with medicines from turning fallen shinobi into puppets to see if they could be moved.

NORMAL POV

"What is that sound?" Sakura wondered.

Soft humming. Someone was humming a sad tune.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes expected for a vision to be bombarded with the bright rays of the sun just to find the gentle soft orange and red glow of paper lanterns, reflecting off of a polished tin wall.

"You are finally awake milady."

Sakura fully opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to her right just to find the most mysterious woman she's ever met sitting in a chair facing her with that same soft smile on her face that she had when Sakura first met her.

"Lena-san?" Sakura asked wondering why the woman was there and where she was and what happened.

"Your red haired teammate is a really good doctor, I imagine if he wasn't a shinobi that's what he would have become. He helped bandage and stabilize my Daitaro-kun and yourself after the building collapsed. Lena said calmly watching Sakura with her serene yellow eyes. "The village shall be forever in his debt."

Sakura's eyes widen "That wasn't a dream?" then a look of guilt appeared on her face, as she remembered the damage inflicted on Daitaro for saving her. "How is he doing?"

"He's in the room next to this one resting until his injuries heal, the gash wasn't as deep as we first thought, the amount of blood just made it look that way. It would take more than a collapsing building to destroy Daitaro-kun, he is a shinobi after all."

Sakura sat up and looked at her hands, before pulling the covers off of her and getting out of the surprisingly soft bed a little wobbly at first.

"Milady what are you doing?" Lena asked standing up.

"I'm going to heal him." Sakura said preparing to walk out of the door, not noticing the fact that she no longer adorned a kimono but now she was wearing a plain white gown that hit right above her knees.

Sakura opened the door and closed it behind her to enter a hallway made of tin. Looking around Sakura noticed only one door besides the one she had just exited from and quietly opened it and closed it behind her.

She studied the room and noticed that it was practically the same as hers, the only difference being the bed which seemed bigger.

Sakura's eyes moved over the bed until they landed on the sleeping form of the mud shinobi's pervert, and she immediately became filled with guilt when she saw all of the bandages wrapped around his head.

"You baka." Sakura whispered as she walked up to the side of the bed Daitaro was on and stared down and him lightly running her hand over his bandages, studying his features, that still remained hidden by a 'Kakashi' style mask.

Sakura began to gently remove his bandages and once they were fully removed and the wound was exposed she frowned at the gash, and immediately sent chakra to her hands and placed them on his wound to begun healing him.

DEIDARA'S POV

Deidara sat bandaged in a corner leaning against a cold tin wall, watching his Danna closely.

In no way was Deidara a psychic or gifted with the gift to see auras but for some reason he could definitely see the black hot rage pouring from off of his zero tolerance Danna. He wasn't even sure if puppets could have auras.

Since they captured the pink haired kunoichi Deidara couldn't help but notice how odd the usually emotionless puppet was acting, and Akatsuki members were generally odd to begin with. He seemed possessive and on edge where the kunoichi was concerned, as if she was one of his so called works of art a puppet. He even went as far as to swear to attach chakra strings to the kunoichi's body and nervous system once she awoke. Usually if they had to kidnap someone on a mission and they didn't cooperate his Danna would only take control of their body and leave their internals alone.

The kunoichi would wake up to soon find that her body was as good as Sasori's, and Deidara could honestly say he could care less.

The more she fucked up the longer he would have to be around the mud shinobi, and his artistic urges to kill every single last one of them would become hard to ignore.

He hadn't blown up anything in a while and he was getting antsy, the little clay ants crawling around on the floor was proof enough of that.

As Deidara stared at his little creations he smiled because he knew soon enough that the word 'Katsu' would be the last thing that the mud shinobi and the Uchiha clone would ever hear…that and maybe his laughter.

Thoughts of killing the konoha shinobi made Deidara look over towards the corner furthest away from him where the pain in the ass sat.

SASORI'S POV

After checking his new puppet's vitals he immediately thought of sending out his chakra to her limbs, then to her nervous system and spine, it was a forbidden jutsu…and for good reason to. The living puppet jutsu gave control over a human body to the jutsu's user, the user could even go as far as to control the living puppets thoughts which could lead to extreme insanity and or death but no, he didn't wish to take the jutsu that far, as far as it could go. He wanted to punish her for her stupidity for jeopardizing the mission for depleting his patience and most importantly risking destroying what was his. How could he make her eternal if she destroyed herself to the point his eternal jutsu wouldn't work when the time came? He wanted her beauty and strength to be immortalized. She was art and like all true art she would become like him eternal.

Sasori concentrated on the chakra strings forming at the tips of his fingers. Once he's left alone with his soon to be living puppet he would perform the jutsu.

NORMAL POV

After healing Daitaro Sakura ran her hand over where the wound once was relieved that she managed to heal it so it wouldn't leave a scar. She wondered why she cared if it left a scar or not, after all he is part of the reason she's being forced into marriage. Maybe it was because she took pride in her work as a medic-nin, or because he saved her from almost getting the same small nasty wound on her head.

"How did we survive that collapsing building anyway?" Sakura asked out loud after realizing that she couldn't remember leaving the fallen tin.

"Tend' in to yah future husband already Oishii-chan?"

Not expecting to have her hand that was absentmindedly stroking where Daitaro's wound use to be, grabbed Sakura jumped back.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Where yah think yah go' in? I gotta think yah for healing me." Daitaro pulled on Sakura's arm and she fell forward on to the bed right on top of him. Daitaro immediately wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose into her unruly bed-head pink hair.

Sakura was to in shock to respond at first, but once she felt him kiss her on her forehead she began struggling his grasp, and when that wasn't enough she sent chakra to her fist preparing to punch him off.

"Let me go now!" Sakura growled out.

Daitaro held on to her tighter and whispered in the fuming kunoichi's ear.

"Yah healed me just to beat the shit outta me? I save yah life don't that earn me just ah little affection from my soon to be wife?" Daitaro whispered in her ear, as he rolled over putting Sakura beneath him.

Sakura was livid.

Who did this bastard think he was?

She didn't want to hit him in the groin again but he was asking for it.

"I just want to hold yah I promise not to try anything…yah are marrying me after all aren't yah?"

Sakura's concentration broke at the tone Daitaro's voice took. Was that honesty she was sensing?

Sakura looked up to see Daitaro staring down into her eyes with a hopeful look on his face. At that one moment in time she didn't see the perverted mud shinobi she was introduced to but someone who seemed to be lonely.

Sakura blushed as she stared down and apparently Daitaro took that as a yes because he turned her side ways and laid beside her to wrap his arms around her.

Letting out a sigh Sakura decided to let him hold her. He did take a pretty good hit to the head for her maybe that knocked the pervert out of him. Though she couldn't help but wonder why she didn't hit him away…it seemed like as she got older the more she found herself changing. The thought of her changing made her think about Naruto.

FLASHBACK

Sakura was fifteen and it had been a month after his return she was walking down the semi-crowded streets of Kohonagakure after finishing her work at the hospital when a certain hyper active blond ran up to her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan aren't you happy to see me?" Naruto asked displaying mock hurt.

"I thought you had training today." Sakura said noticing that Naruto was in a simple white tee shirt and blue pants, with ninja sandals.

Naruto put a hand behind his head and smiled sheepishly.

"I couldn't train on an empty stomach…"

Already having figured out where this conversation was going Sakura cut Naruto off.

"I'm not buying you Ramen, I couldn't afford to anyway…you even eat Iruka-sensei into debt." Sakura said preparing to walk away.

"Do you wanna go out on a date with me then I'll pay."

Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned around. Was Naruto offering to pay for someone else's bowls of Ramen?

"What?" Sakura asked making sure she heard him right.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Naruto asked blushing a little.

She was hungry, having shinobi as hospital patients did tire a girl out…and he did offer to pay.

"Ok but it's not a date." Sakura said Walking ahead of Naruto to Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

Naruto just pumped a fist in the air and ran up to walk beside Sakura. As time went by Sakura became more accustomed to having Naruto ask her out on a 'date' and eventually she just stopped correcting him. Sometimes he would pay and others she would. At times he would try to hold her hand but she would threaten him and he'd back away.

END FLASHBACK

As Sakura laid there thinking about the past she couldn't help but wonder why she started going on those so called 'dates'. She didn't know maybe that was another part of her that had changed as she got older. And as she felt the strange mud shinobi known as Daitaro behind her relax into sleep and thought about how she would have to obediently follow the Akatsuki bastards she couldn't help but wonder if she was changing for the worse…was she becoming more docile… was Sasuke-kun right was she weak? If she was strong then why was she serving two idiots and engaged to a pervert?

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered out loud before she succumbed to sleep, not noticing the pissed look on the face of the mud shinobi behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Mina-san! Here's another update. **

**Doomo Arigatou Gozaimasu:**

**Kitten652,SasoLOVE111,xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx, and xPocky-chan! **

**Warning: This story is rated 'M' for a reason and this chapter is really where that rating comes into place. There aren't any lemons in this chapter but there is an increase in cussing and some perverted-ness…but not a full blown out lemon. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my OCC's and their OCC village.

DAITARO'S POV:

He fumed as his future wife finally succumbed to sleep in his arms, and her last words of longing before she relaxed against him repeated over and over in his mind.

"Sasuke-kun."

He knew since the first moment he saw the bastard looking at his soon to be wife that there was something more than what they were saying he just didn't know what. The way that they looked at each other.

"She still got some kinda feel'in for em. Ah guess we'll be gett'in married sooner than ah thought." Daitaro thought smirking beneath his mask as he rearranged his and his future wife's sleeping position and clothing without waking her up.

As he leaned against the headboard, he knew he couldn't wait to see the look on that Sasuke bastard's face.

NORMAL POV

"Did Ah tell yah? Look ain't that nicer than a pig in a old mystics shoe..? Look like I'm gonna have me some grand little ones ain't that right?"

"Should we go tell em to speed up the wedd'in Nami-sama? Hell skip it all together?"

She moved reaching for something to cover her ears to the loud voices that she heard as she drifted in and out of sleep.

She was cold so she gave up the pursuit to cover her ears and began looking for something to cover everything.

"Ah know yah know better than that! we may be rogue shinobi but we are decent rogue shinobi! Get the ceremony ready! There's gonna be a wedd'in tonight!"

"Should we wake em' Nami-sama? If we're talk'in about decency and all."

Sakura's brain with record speed possessed two things that were extremely wrong.

One: The words wedding and tonight, and there were other people in her room.

Two: She wasn't laying down, no… she was sitting up with her back against something warm and something was poking her on her…

Yesterday came rushing back to her. She had fell asleep in the perverts bed! with the pervert!

Sakura's eyes snapped open just to find Nami and some other male mud shinobi staring at her with predatory eyes.

"Nice ta see ya awake pinky, had a fun night making my boy some heirs?" Nami asked happily, as her eyes trailed up and down Sakura's form.

Sakura looked down at herself to see that all she had on was her chest bindings and her black ninja shorts.

And Something was breathing on her neck… On the left side of her neck.

Her eyes went wide in horror, and she prayed to all the forces of the universe, to all the kami…to any higher power that would listen that she was just having some horrible nightmare.

Slowly Sakura turned her head towards the breath on her neck just to have her emerald eyes connect with lust filled brown eyes.

She screamed a soul-piercing spine splitting scream, as she instantly powered her hand and arm with chakra and threw Daitaro to the other side of the room.

All hell was about to break lose.

Before Daitaro's body could connect with a wall Nami had taken her sword out and stopped him midair and gently put him on his feet.

Daitaro smirked back at from beneath his mask.

"Was it as good for yah as it was for me Oishii-chan?" Daitaro asked cockily.

"I-I didn't…B-but we didn't." Sakura searched her memories. She didn't sleep with him.

He must have slipped her gown off during her sleep and just moved her to sit upright on his lap.

"Pinky ya can't go throwing my son all the time he's gonna need ta be in good shape for the wedd'in tonight." Nami said grinning widely.

"I'm not marrying that fucking perverted bastard!" Sakura yelled jumping out of the bed with both of her fist and feet covered in chakra.

"Ma can I have some time with my soon to be wife." Daitaro said.

"As long as ya'll make plenty of grand babies." Nami said leaving the room laughing as she walked down the hall.

"Yah really fit yah name Oishii-chan, oishii from top to…" He eyed her up and down. "Bottom."

Sakura moved with a speed she didn't know she was capable of as her chakra enhanced fist connected with Daitaro's face, and his body slammed against the wall.

Sakura stepped back taking deep breaths to try to control her anger, as her sensei's words echoed through her head.

FLASHBACK

Sai, Naruto, and Sakura were all meeting in Tsunade's office. Some new information about Sasuke had been discovered.

Naruto couldn't stay still, pacing back and forth wondering when "Tsunade-baa-chan would come.

But Sakura just stood still the only signs of her anxiousness were her tight fist and her rigid form, as her face was held in a tight frown.

She ignored Sai who she could see staring at her from out the side of her eyes.

"Why are you so tease hag? think the traitor has finally been killed by Anbu?"

Naruto didn't even have time to take out his irritation on Sai has his body flew through the kage's wall.

Sakura had just punched Sai through Tsunade's wall .

A few minute later Tsunade, Yamamoto, Kakashi and a few other shinobi had rushed in the room, just to see Sakura's fist covered in chakra and a giant hole in the wall.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto had said as he walked up to her and looked out of the hole just to see Sai standing on the ground with a giant bird made of ink next to him, which must have saved him from being a shinobi pancake.

After that, Tsunade had been pissed.

"Sakura you have good chakra control but if you don't control your temper you could end up putting too much chakra into a hit and kill someone. If you would have killed Sai, I couldn't let you continue to be my apprentice or a shinobi. Don't you ever do something so stupid again."

After that Tsunade had intensified Sakura's training hitting her with brutal punches and then healing her again so that she fully understood how deadly chakra enhanced limbs truly were.

END FLASHBACK

Still angry Sakura watched as Daitaro fell to the floor and then stood back up slowly moving his mask without revealing his lower face so that he could spit out blood and a tooth.

When he looked back up at her Sakura expected to see fear like she did ever time she was about to kick his perverted ass for doing something perverted.

"That tooth ain't gonna grow back Oishii-chan." Daitaro said eyes full of anger and lust.

Sakura took a step back, with her face in shock but then stood her ground as her anger came back in full force.

"I. Didn't. Sleep. With. You." Sakura growled out taking the chakra from her limbs but still remaining in a fighting stance.

"How would yah know if yah did? Yah are ah virgin in all aren't yah Oishii-chan?"

Sakura watched as Daitaro eyed her suspiciously.

"That's none of your business." Sakura said trying not to hit him again.

"Are did yah spread yah legs for 'Sasuke-kun'?" Daitaro said imitating the way Sakura said Sasuke's name before she fell asleep.

Sakura's breath hitched and her eyes went wide.

"You bastard!" Sakura said her fist taking on the green glow of chakra again.

"I noticed the way yah teammate looks at yah the way yah look at him, at first I thought it was not'in but then yah said his name in yah sleep." Daitaro said walking closer to Sakura.

"Outta all of the one's ah seen in my dreams yah the first one that my ma didn't make a statue to look like in my garden. Ah think she like's yah." Daitaro said as he began circling around Sakura and she began circling around him ready for if he tried anything.

If anyone was to come in the room, they'd think that they were doing some weird orbiting dance.

"Yah powerful, beautiful, and like I said yah temper turns me on like no other. At first I only wanted to fuck yah, but when yah healed me without me telling yah to or ask'in yah, I knew you were a keeper." Daitaro said his voice taking on a darker tone.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't worry I'll never heal you again."

"Last night after yah said that name, I took off yah clothes and mine."

Sakura just noticed that Daitaro had nothing on but black boxers, and a large cute ran across his toned chest and abs.

"Messed up the sheets, sat yah on my laps. I knew ma would come in and I could tell her that we slept together…words spread fast here, yah wouldn't have any choice but ta marry me…It was hard ta respect yah honor the way yah move in yah sleep…but I did…for now."

Sakura remembered she felt something poking her when she woke up she looked at Daitaro's boxers and quickly averted her eyes as she blushed.

Daitaro stopped circling her. "Like what yah see Oishii-chan? After tonight yah'll like it even more."

"You fucking perverted bastard!" Sakura yelled aiming her fist to punch him again, not expecting him to retaliate by dodging her fist and swooping down to kick her legs out from under her.

Sakura fell backwards but used her hands to make her do a back flip then she spun back around to axe kick Daitaro just to see he wasn't where she thought he would be, before she could turn around she felt his arms close around her waist.

She sent chakra to her elbow prepared to elbow him in the rib but stopped after he whispered in her ear.

"They're going ta die Oishii-chan."

DEIDARA'S POV:

Deidara grumbled as his head rested against the cold tin of the floor. Someone was fucking getting on his nerves who in the fuck was pacing back and forth!

"Fuck un!" Deidara yelled sitting up and reaching his hand into his kimono straight for his clay bag.

But when he looked around he noticed that his Dana was standing leaning against a wall giving him an emotionless look, while the Uchiha clone was also standing with a scroll and brush in one hand, fake smile gone to be replaced by an equally expressionless mask as his Danna.

"What the hell yeah?"

Clink, clink, clink.

Deidara's eyes immediately went down to the floor and then he placed his head against the floor, and he heard footsteps.

"If this is the floor un then the other side is the ceiling to the floor under us yeah. Who the fuck is walking on the ceiling un?" Deidara said aloud.

"The sound is coming from all around." Sasori said calmly.

Deidara listened again just to find out that his Danna was right. The sound of feet pacing was coming from the floor the ceiling and every wall in the room.

Deidara stood up and began forming clay bug explosives.

He looked at his Danna again who gave a barely noticeable nod.

--------------

**Remember reviews are better than hugs!** (^ _ ^)/ **Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Here's another update. **

**Warning: Gore, and Non-Con lime. This is where the (M) rating really, really comes in.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.**

**Doomo Arigatou Gozaimasu!:**

**SasoLOVE111,xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx**

"Let each man exercise the art he knows" - Aristophanes

NORMAL POV

"They're going ta die Oishii-chan."

Sakura froze at Daitaro's words.

Why wasn't she kicking his ass? Sai and the two Akatsuki members are Shinobi's they can take care of their self and she doubted even the mud shinobi knew that Akatsuki members were like cockroaches that refused to die.

With those thoughts in mind Sakura sent a powerful chakra enhanced elbow into his stomach realizing she wasn't tall enough to hit his ribs.

When Sakura heard the loud satisfying thump of Daitaro's body flying back and slamming into the door she wanted to smile…that was until she turned around to see the Daitaro lying against the door poof away.

"A clone? When did he have time to do that?" Sakura thought to her self now on guard as she looked around the room.

"Why do yah think we live in a tin village Oishii-chan?" Daitaro's Voice boomed through the medium sized room.

It seemed as if Daitaro's Voice was echoing around the room, which made it hard for Sakura to pinpoint his location.

".Tsk. Oishii-chan I expect my wife to answer me when I ask her a question, but I'll let yah off for now."

Sakura's fist clenched. "I'm not your wife!" Sakura growled out.

"Yah right about that…I'll have tah fix that now won't I Oishii-chan?"

"I am not marrying you! I don't care who you threaten to kill! I'm sick of being threatened to do things! This ends now!" Sakura yelled running to the door and swung it open with such force that it broke off and flew backwards.

The look on Sakura's face was enough to scare anyone with common sense shit-less and send him or her running in the opposite direction, ready to pray to whatever high power they believed in, to save them.

"Nice ta see ya can't wait for the wedd'in pinky."

For what seemed like the second time that day Sakura stood frozen in horror at the sight before her.

Nami stood holding her glowing sword that froze Sakura's limbs in place, as ten shinobi stood holding various pieces of a Shiromuku, and accessories.

"Dear kami… no." Sakura thought before Nami held her closed fist up to Sakura's face and then opened her palm to reveal white powder, which she blew into Sakura's face knocking her unconscious.

SASORI'S POV

The clinking noise had broken his thoughts away from his kunoichi, and the planning of her punishment.

Sasori opened his eyes and looked around from his folded legs position on the floor. Deidara was sleeping, but from his constant moving around and frowning, he could tell that he was about to wake up because of the noise. His eyes went to their hostage, and the chakra strings attached to his fingers and running to the hostage in question vibrated. The hostage opened his eyes and sent a fake smile Sasori's way.

Sasori wanted to wrap chakra strings around his neck and end his meaningless life, and he would after they finished their mission. Sasori knew that his pink haired kunoichi would obey him anyway, since she wouldn't have a choice. He would be her master, and she would know her place.

Sasori caught himself before his thoughts became completely focused on his kunoichi again. The clinking sound was coming from all around them now. He had wondered when the mud shinobi would make their move, he wondered why it took as long as it did. Any village that possessed something that their 'reviver' wanted was never peaceful, and they usually attempted to kill Deidara and himself as soon as possible already figuring out what they were there to acquire. Every village that had a stroll went up in flames with no survivors. That was their orders, leave no one alive and this village would be no different. They would be slathered and an explosion would erase the village's existence. First they needed the Rabbit stroll which couldn't be taken by force, it had to be given to them. According to their reviver, the scroll had a self-destruct mechanism that would be activated if anyone tried to steal it. The mud shinobi leader wouldn't give them the scroll peacefully even if they threatened to kill everyone, their reviver had told said.

Sasori stood up, and yanked their hostage to his feet using chakra strings, giving him a neutral look; he broke the chakra strings away.

Sasori knew that the Kohonagakure shinobi was aware of what was to come as he began to pull out a scroll and brush.

Sasori turned his head to his left as Deidara began grumbling in his sleep.

"Fuck un!" Deidara yelled sitting up and reaching his hand into his kimono straight for his clay bag.

Sasori calmly watched as Deidara awoke reaching for his clay, and he began to assess the situation.

"What the hell yeah?"

Clink, clink, clink.

"If this is the floor un then the other side is the ceiling to the floor under us yeah. Who the fuck is walking on the ceiling un?" Deidara said aloud.

"The sound is coming from all around." Sasori said calmly, knowing he didn't need to say anymore after their past experiences gathering scrolls.

Sasori just gave Deidara a quick nod. Even if they couldn't follow his plan, the kunoichi still could; Therefore, even if they attacked the mud shinobi, they still could acquire the Rabbit scroll.

DEIDARA'S POV

Deidara stood up and began forming clay bug explosives.

He looked at his Danna again who gave a barely noticeable nod.

As he let his clay made insects crawl from the palms of his hands and down his body to the floor, he wondered what the villagers in this Hellhole would use to attack them. "A giant dragon made of vines yeah? Flame breathing bats the size of people un?" He thought rolling his eyes in irritation. It seemed like every goddamn village they went to had some type of gimmick to protect their damn scroll, and from the clinking sound coming from all around them, whatever this village had to attack them involved the room they were in, and he wasn't going to stay around to find out.

As his little clay spiders attached themselves to the tin door of their room a wide sadistic smile began to weave it's way across his face. He could almost taste the taste of smoke filled air on his tongues. The thought of creating a mad frenzy of running terrified idiots, and charred bodies and letting his art flourish once again sent delicious shivers up and down his spine, and all it took to quench his thirst was one word.

His crazed blue eyes trailed across the room locking on the Uchiha clone.

SAI'S POV

Feeling eyes on him Sai turned his head to look at the blonde Akatsuki who was giving him a crazed look.

Sai's serious expression immediately evaporated as he fake smiled and mouthed the word "Dick-less" to which the blonde's eyes became even more crazed as his sadistic smile widened.

Sai could tell from the behavior of both Akatsuki members once they entered their tin quarters that after they finished whatever it is they stayed trapped in this village to finish that neither one of them planned to take him along. They planned to kill him and keep the hag with them. The red headed Akatsuki member most likely planned to do to his teammate what he was listed as being known for in the Bingo book: Shinobi puppets. It was logical, they wouldn't have to worry about the hag not wanting to follow orders, and they wouldn't need to keep him as a bargaining chip.

He had to come up with a way to continue as a hostage, or else ugly and his mission would be a failure, and they'd both end up dead in the end and no longer a use to their village. He would not let that happen.

He played the traitor role before and he'd just have to play it again, and from the loud clinks coming from all around him and the Akatsuki's subtle battle ready positions he knew the chance to jump into his role was fast approaching.

He held his scroll and brush ready to draw whatever the situation called for.

Clink!

Sai spun to face the door as it flew open.

DEIDARA'S POV

Clink!

Hearing the loud sound Deidara figured that whatever attack the mud shinobi had planned was about to begin.

"Ka…" However, before he could get the words out of his mouth his lips and entire body froze in place.

The door flew open to reveal the mud shinobi's leader and her sword glowing brightly.

Deidara tried to move his suddenly paralyzed limbs, just to realize he couldn't even wiggle.

"Damn un." He thought, as he eyed the muscle-clad woman, who stepped into the room eyes staring at all of them amused.

"Why y'all look tenser than a monkey be'in caught in a gator's young'in nest!" Nami's laugh bellowed through the tin room. "Y'all didn't think we were gonna kill ya naw did ya? What kind of shinobi y'all take us for?" She paused and looked at them thoughtfully before continuing. "Never mind that I got

good news!"

Deidara wanted to ask if she decided to kill herself and all of the other mud shinobi, but since he couldn't speak, he just stuck to thinking it.

SASORI'S POV

Sasori noticed the woman's sword glowing and Deidara's failure to attack, so he surmised she must have used her paralyze attack…but a stronger version of it.

He discretely moved a finger.

"Just as I thought, it must only work on flesh and blood beings." Sasori thought to himself realizing that the Mud shinobi leader's attack didn't work on him.

"Never mind that I got good news!"

Sasori focused back on the woman's loud words.

"Last night ya teammate and ma son got ta work on making me some grand little ones, so we had ta move the wedd'in up till now, and y'all be the closest thing pinky got ta ah family so y'all gotta come down! It just ain't proper y'all being cooped up in here today!

I tell ya I'm happier than a lizard that done wondered upon ah fly's golden nugget!"

SAI'S POV

Sai felt something dark coil around his insides at the woman's words. He couldn't identify the new emotion that snaked it's way around his heart, that made him want to break free of the woman's hold, and act irrationally.

DEIDARA'S POV

"She wouldn't un." Deidara thought in shock, after hearing the muscle woman's words. He felt sickened and he wasn't sure why, after all the medic-nin was just another hostage nothing else. He didn't know her and he was glade he didn't follow up on his attraction to her destructive temper. If she let anyone fuck her, it wasn't any difference to him; she could still be used as a medic-nin. Deidara thought ignoring the weird feeling in his gut, trying to replace it with indifference.

Deidara's eyes rushed to focus on his danna, expecting to see extreme rage.

"Oh shit yeah." Deidara thought after seeing his danna seemed calm…not even emotionless but just calm, a eerie calm. Anyone else would think that his wooden danna could careless about their medic-nin, but Deidara knew that, that was as far from the truth as anyone could get. He knew that his danna seemed possessive of the medic-nin since they first kidnapped her, possessive enough to want to make her into a puppet.

"He wouldn't kill the medic-nin would he un?" Deidara thought worrying about their mission. He knew that between him and his danna, his danna was the more levelheaded calm one, but now the puppet seemed unpredictable.

NORMAL POV

Sakura's eyes opened slowly and painfully as if they haven't been used in years. The first thing she noticed was a clear beautiful blue sky with the sun beaming brightly, causing her to squint her eyes. As her head lolled to the right she noticed that she was being carried in a careless manner as her head continued to loll from side to side and back and forth. She was getting dizzy and she was sure she would vomit if she could will her desert dry mouth to open.

"Did ya bring the bride?"

"Got her right here."

"Ya know ya should carry our future leader's bride better than that don'cha think?"

"Future bride?" Sakura thought confused at hearing the strange and unfamiliar voices.

"Where in the hell am I and who are they?" Sakura thought to herself trying to recall anything in her mind that could explain her current situation but she couldn't remember anything. She couldn't remember anything pass seeing the clear blue sky.

"OK, think of friends or family." Sakura's eyes went wide in fear. "Nothing."

"Home, where's home, where do I live?" Sakura eyes became panicked. "Damn it think!" "Who am I what's my name?" Sakura thought hard. "Saku…" Just as she grasped on to the words in her mind they vanished pulled further down into the darkness that began to take over any fragment of memory before that she had.

"Oishii-chan."

Sakura flinched as a warm hand slide across her cheek, and began rubbing her face in soothing circles.

As Sakura's body was handed over to someone else, she tried to move her limbs, just to realize that she couldn't.

Whoever was holding her sat down and pulled Sakura into a sitting position on their lap and laid her head against their chest, while tilting her chin upwards with a finger.

Sakura's scared emerald eyes met humor filled glowing yellow eyes, and half masked face.

"Yah scared me half ta death." The yellow-eyed man said leaning his face closer to Sakura. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost yah."

Sakura wanted to pull away, but she couldn't move, so she stared wide-eyed in shock as the Yellow-eyed man pulled something from his side and pressed it against her lips.

"No one knew where yah were Oishii-chan we thought yah got cold feet, I thought yah got cold feet, but when we found three shinobi standing over yah and yah were passed out I thought the worst. Here open yah mouth it's water." The yellow-eyed man said using a finger to pry her lips open and pour the liquid into her mouth.

Once the liquid hit Sakura's tongue she didn't care about the fact she didn't know about anything the odd man was saying or who he was. She was dying of thirst.

"Make sure yah drink it all." The odd man said, as he soon pulled the container away when Sakura finished.

Sakura looked back up into the man's eyes and her vision blurred completely as she felt something moist and soft collide with her mouth, and a hand cup her breast, through her clothing.

The hand began kneading her breast, and pinching her nipple. She moaned, and something wet immediately probed into her mouth rubbing against her tongue.

She became lost in the sensations, as something pulled up the bottom of her heavy clothing and worked it's way to her center, rubbing the outside of her panties right at her entrance.

She whimpered as it slide into her panties, and began toying with her nub. Her hips began to buck and grind of their own free will.

"Ahng." She moaned, as the moist soft thing left her mouth and went to her neck.

"Soon Oishii-chan I'm going to be inside of yah fucking yah until yah can't do anything but lay in my bed beg'in me to stop. But I have ta wait until after the wedd'in for that. For now I can only bring yah to the edge and leave yah there so the thing my ma gave yah can take effect. But yah like this I can tell."

"Excuse me."

Daitarou stopped his administrations at the sound of a soft timid voice. He looked up to see one of his soon to be wife's hand maids.

He pulled his hand from out of Sakura's clothing, and adjusted her clothes as he sat her up straight in his lap, grinding his hips against her clothed bottom as she moaned. Sakura's glossy eyes stared at the girl but it was as if she wasn't really seeing her.

"W-hat is it?" Daitarou ground out.

"The wedding ceremony is ready. Nami-sama told me to collect the bride."

"No need I'll carry her to the alter."

"B-but" The girl who looked no older than fourteen begun.

"Argh!" Daitarou growled standing up carrying Sakura bridal style.

"Lets go" Daitarou said to the hand maid.

He followed behind the hand maid and then whispered in Sakura's ear. "It doesn't matter I'll have you soon enough. Oishii-chan "

SAKURA'S POV

Her head was swirling. She tried to latch on to something just a thought but they all seemed to slip from her grasp all except him. The strange man with the mask, with beautiful yellow eyes. When he started touching her a hurricane of desire started to rage inside of her, and he became everything. She didn't know her own name, where she was from just him...and that was ok. She needed him. He would keep her safe. He would control the desire in her.

"Soon Oishii-chan I'm going to be inside of yah fucking yah until yah can't do anything but lay in my bed beg'in me to stop. But I have ta wait until after the wedd'in for that. For now I can only bring yah to the edge and leave yah there so the thing my ma gave yah can take effect. But yah like this I can tell."

At his words the desire grew..

"Excuse me."

Sakura felt the mans soothing touch stop at the sound of a soft timid voice.

She almost cried out in frustration as he pulled his hand from out of her clothing, and adjusted her clothes as he sat her up straight in his lap. But once he started grinding his hips against her clothed bottom the desperation ebbed.

Sakura looked at the owner of the soft voice, but ignored her as soon as she saw her.

"He's all that matters." Sakura repeated in her head, as if it was a sacred mantra.

W-hat is it?" the man holding her ground out.

"The wedding ceremony is ready. Nami-sama told me to collect the bride."

"No I'll carry her ta the alter."

"B-but" The girl who looked no older than fourteen begun.

"Argh!" he growled again, and Sakura felt the desperation grow again as he began to carry her bridal style out of the small area they were in.

"Lets go" The man said

Shivers went down Sakura's spin as he whispered in her ear."It doesn't matter I'll have yah soon enough. Oishii-chan."

"Oishii-chan." Sakura thought. "That must be my name." Though she couldn't understand why for a brief moment she felt anger, just to have it go away.

DEIDARA'S POV

The mud shinobi leader, that kept calling him Sunny boy had left before them but not before ordering her shinobi to bring them to the wedding. So here they were being dragged out side with the tips of swords aimed at their vital areas.

It was a bright sunny day, with a cool crisp breeze and some odd music was playing in the air. It all made Deidara sick.

He wanted to fill the sky with smoke, and the air with the smell of charred mud shinobi remains. He wanted to scream 'Katsu' so badly he almost shook with irritation. He would enjoy showing his art work here.

Deidara focused back on the people around him. They had made it to where the wedding was to take place. All of the mud shinobi were gathered all standing while Nami was at the front of the crowd dressed in what Deidara always saw her in.

"Where's the bride? Ah heard she's already pregnant!"

At those words Deidara glanced to one of the people in the crowd. He watched as two dirty looking men talked back and forth.

"Can ya blame em ah would have had her bedded along time ago."

Deidara sneered in disgust before turning away.

"Ah!" A loud pained yell came from beside Deidara.

He turned back towards the two men that had been talking just to see them grasping their throats as if they were choking, everyone around then tried to help by patting their backs, but nothing worked.

Deidara found it strange because they hadn't been eating or drinking.

"What could they have choked on un?" Not that he could give a rats ass if they died or not. But if they all started dropping like flies how would they witness his art?

Deidara looked closely at the two men, and that's when he noticed it.

A small indent mark of a line going around there necks. Like an invisible string was choking them.

It was damn near impossible to see but he saw it.

Deidara turned his head slightly to his danna, who looked at him calmly then glanced away.

Deidara though staring at his danna who appeared to be calm and collected.

SAI'S POV

Sai glanced at the two choking men but then ignored them his dark eyes had focused on the front of the crowd where his ugly teammate was being carried two from behind two tin buildings.

He frowned at the look on her face. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over, and she had a smile on her face. She didn't even flinch as the man who was carry her kissed her lips.

Something wasn't wrong right.

NORMAL POV

"Everyone I'm happier than a lizard in the Kazekage's stew! Today we Daitarou gets a wife! So lets kick this little thing off. Since I'm the leader of y'all I'll do the ceremony with this here scroll that'll bind pinky ta my son!"Nami yelled to the crowd.

Sakura just snuggled closer to the man who was holding her as he slid his hand up and down her arm.

DEIDARA'S POV

Deidara's eyes went wide at the scroll in the muscle-clad woman's hand. The scroll was a white scroll with a picture of a white rabbit on the front of it.

"That's the scroll yeah!" Deidara thought a sadistic smile coming to his lips.

NORMAL POV

Sakura watched as the muscle-clad woman handed the man holding her a knife.

"Oishii-chan repeat after me." The man holding her began.

Sakura growled in frustration. "Touch me! I need you to touch me down there again!" Sakura practically beg. She had yelled so loud that the crowd heard her and some broke out in cat calls, while others cheered, except three shinobi, who had made it to the front of the crowd and could hear everything being said by Nami, Sakura, and Daitarou.

One eyes became colder, another frowned deeply, and the other looked suspiciously at her.

DEIDARA'S POV

"Touch me! I need you to touch me down there again!"

Deidara watched as the pink hair kunoichi attempted to drag the mans hand to touch her where she wanted him to. He frowned deeply.

"She should have knocked the shit out of that mud shinobi by now un." Deidara thought.

Unless she had finally taken his danna's orders seriously, and decided to play alone to get the scroll.

SAI'S POV

Sai looked at his teammate suspiciously, something was definitely wrong with his teammate.

"Ugly is not that good of an actor." Sai thought to himself, unknowingly clenching his fist tightly at his sides.

SASORI'S POV

"Touch me! I need you to touch me down there again!"

Sasori's eyes grew colder, as he watched his pink haired kunoichi behave like a wanton whore. He could feel his chakra pouring to the tips of his fingers, as the thought of that mud shinobi touching his art.

He felt murderous. And he would kill anyone who touched his art soon enough.

NORMAL POV

"I'll do that soon enough." The man whispered in her ear who name she just learned from the muscle-clad woman was Daitarou.

"Please" Sakura begged.

"As soon as ya repeat after me."

"Repeat after you." Sakura said, kissing his neck.

"I take the mud village and mud shinobi as my village and my allies."

"I take the mud village and mud shinobi as my village and my allies." Sakura repeated.

"Say ya take me as ya husband."

"Say ya-" Sakura started just to be cut off.

"No." Daitarou said. " Say ya name and say ya take mah name as ya husband."

"I Oishii-chan take Daitarou-kun as my husband."

The crowd laughed along with Nami.

"What my son means ta say is say ya name, ah know ya name ain't pinky, or what mah son calls ya Oishii. What's ya real name the one ya parents gave ya."

"My real name." Sakura thoughtfully put a finger to her lip in deep thought. "My parents." "I don't know."

Nami seemed to become angry.

"How much of that did you give her to drink! Ah said only half of the bottle!" Nami yelled angrily at her son.

The crowd thought she was talking about liquor, but a certain red haired puppet master whose eyes narrowed knew better.

"Daitarou when will you touch me?" Sakura asked, almost on the verge of tears.

"Can't we just go by Oishii-chan ma?" Daitarou said seemingly frustrated.

"Ya think with ya pants don't know her name do ya?" Nami fumed.

"It was Saffron... No. Sable."

"Oh ya stupider than a spider in a willow tree hunting down bees. If she think her name is Oishii than its good enough for the scroll." Nami said huffing. "Now have her cut herself." Nami said

DEIDARA'S POV

"So they drugged her un." Deidara thought his face set in anger, as he shared a look with his danna.

As soon as the pink haired kunoichi gained ownership of the scroll all hell would break loose.

SAI'S POV

Sai noticed the look that pass between the two Akatsuki.

"So they must have noticed it to. She had been drugged." Sai thought to himself feeling that same dark emotion coil tightly inside of him, ready to break loose.

NORMAL POV

"Ya name is Oishii-chan, now finish the vow."

"I Oishii-chan take Daitarou-kun as my husband."

"I hand this scroll over ta yah pinky along with this village to rule over besides mah son, naw just finish with ya blood."

Sakura took the scroll from the woman and looked up at Daitarou, who handed her a knife.

Before she could take the knife from him she noticed a green glimmer, she looked closely at his neck and saw little green strings. Before she could say anything the strings tightened, and Daitarou dropped her, as his hands felt at his neck and his eyes began to water.

She got up to crawl to him, but fell back down as an loud explosion shook the area.

SAI'S POV:

The second Daitarou started choking, and two of ten shinobi around them exploded their remains flying everywhere, Sai pulled out his Katana, and with the efficiency worthy of ANBU Roots he began hacking and stabbing his way through the shinobi that started to attack them.

SASORI'S POV

When Sasori had first noticed the man carrying Sakura on stage he sent chakra strings from his finger tips to him, and round them tightly around his neck. Then he waited until the scroll was handed over to his Kunoichi, once it touched her fingers he pulled.

DEIDARA'S POV:

Flashback

When the Shinobi had come into the tin room they were being held in Deidara's bugs that he had attached to the door, took another direction and attached to two of the mud shinobi, when they touched the door.

NORMAL POV

"Daitarou-kun!" Sakura yelled out making it to her feet, she tried to run to him but the dress and the sandals she was wearing slowed her down.

She stopped and pulled the sandals off before running to him. She ignored the muscle-clad woman that was trying to help him, as she knelled by his side.

He was turning blue.

"He's all that matters." Sakura thought frantically as tears poured down her eyes. She looked at his neck she could see the strings.

"There's strings!" Sakura cried touching the strings on his neck.

"Cut them!" Nami yelled at Sakura grabbing her pink hair tightly.

"How?" Sakura cried.

"Ya a medic shinobi! Cut them!" Nami yelled furiously.

Sakura ignored her as her eyes became even glossier.

"Daitarou-kun he's all that matters" Sakura said as if in a trance. "He's all that matters." Sakura continued to repeat those words.

"Useless!" Nami yelled releasing her hair.

Sakura just collapsed laying looking up at the sky with glossy green eyes.

She felt her self being lifted, and her face leaned against the chest of who ever lifted her. They were cold and hard like... wood. Not like Daitarou-kun.

"He's all that matters."

Soon all the sound began to fade from around her. She couldn't here a thing.

It was like she had collapsed into her mind.

She couldn't see anything.

Darkness, darkness all around.

"Where am I?" "Who am I?" "Daitarou he's all that matters." Those words echoed through the dark space she inhabited.

"Where am I?"

It was cold where she was. She was alone, and lost.

SASORI'S POV

Needles shot from out of Sasori's wooden body through his kimono into the flesh of shinobi around him.

The poison quickly sinking into their blood streams.

"There's strings!"

Sasori looked from the shinobi's around him at the sound of his pink haired kunoichi's voice.

"Cut them!" He watched as the woman roughly grabbed his living puppet's hair.

"Katsu!"

Sasori calmly turned around as body parts of a shinobi that had attempted to impale him with a sword littered the ground in front of him.

He glanced at Deidara who looked at him frowning.

Sasori ignored his frown and pulled out a scroll. He was ready to leave this village, the scroll had been obtained by his kunoichi, the mission was complete.

DEIDARA'S POV

Deidara had just finished killing five mud shinobi with his art, when he noticed his danna ignoring a shinobi that was sneaking up directly in front of him to impale him with a sword. He followed his danna's gaze and saw the kunoichi, then quickly looked back at his danna who was still ignoring the shinobi.

Deidara quickly made a clay tarantula with his hand and dropped it to the ground. Once it made it to the shinobi in front of his danna he yelled.

"Katsu!"

He watched as the explosion pulled his danna from whatever trance he was in, and his danna looked at the body parts of the shinobi, seeming not to care about the blood and guts that littered his clothes or face.

Sasori calmly glanced at Deidara and Deidara frowned in return.

His danna's obsession with that medic-nin disturbed Deidara greatly. It wasn't like his danna to lose focus like that in the middle of a battle.

"Katsu." Deidara said still staring at his sensei while the shinobi that tried to stab him with a senbon legs blew off.

Deidara turned around grinning widely down at the legless shinobi.

"I've been dying to show you bastards my art un." Deidara said, as a grasshopper climbed onto the screaming man's face. "You should be honered, to go out with a bang."

Deidara walked some distance away, before yelling "Katsu!" Watching the man's head explode.

'That reminds me un, someone else has a front roll seat yeah.' Deidara thought as his eyes scanned the battle field.

Deidara smiled with sadistic glee when his eyes found what he was searching for.

The Uchiha clone stood alone, fighting off four shinobi.

"Let the fireworks began yeah."

**CLIFFY!**

**Reviews are better than hugs!**

(For those of you who also read my other fan fiction: 'Good Enough' has been updated!)

i


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you so very much Nikki the freak 13, SasoLOVE111, and Dorky Dippinfanny! I appreciate your reviews and feedback.**

**The reason I have been focusing on Sasori's prospective of Sakura so much compared to Sai or Deidara is because when they leave this village, Deidara is going to get a lot more POV time. I figured I concrete Sasori's views on Sakura before focusing mainly on Deidara's views. So forgive me for the beginning of this chapter but its necessary...It really is.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

SASORI'S POV:

Blood mixed with the muddy earth turning it a dark copper color. Screams and the metallic scent of blood was carried by the soft breeze that blew through the village.

Sasori stood in the center of it all, his face calm, red hair ruffled by the wind. The only sign of his involvement in the battle around him, was the blood and chunks of body parts that stuck to his clothes and face, that and his fingers that moved rapidly as green chakra strings flowed from them. On the other end of those chakra strings were five puppets, each maiming, slathering, and dismembering enemies left and right. Instruments in Sasori's bloody masterpiece, symphonies of screams cheering him on.

His eternal puppets amongst fleeting human lives. This was his art, but it wasn't complete. No. After fighting his grandmother and his kunoichi he had lost some of his puppets. It made him think. His collection had always been incomplete. Always. It was missing that one masterpiece, that complimented him. Because he himself was apart of his own collection, he was the best masterpiece amongst all his puppets, but still his collection lacked that one piece. And he had realized what it was the minute he met her. Her pink hair, expressive face, fiery temper, pale soft skin where he was calm, not so expressive feature wise, tanned wooden body, and where her hair was pink his was red. It was as if she was created...born just for him. She was his missing piece, and she had always belonged to him, even before he knew of her existence.

She belonged to no one but him, the thought of someone else touching his art without his permission brought out his blood lust. Maybe that was why he didn't bat an eye as one of his puppets slashed a civilian in half, or if he loosened the chakra strings around the fool that dared to touch what was his neck and then tightened them again was he gulped in air. He had planned a much worst death for him, something worst than be strangled to death. Something much worst.

He would do that later, it was time he retrieved his kunoichi.

Sasori changed the direction of one of his puppets and had it go to Sakura who was collapsed on the ground. The puppet picked up the scroll and shoved it down it's throat swallowing it whole and then gently picked up Sakura's limp form cradling her head against its wooden chest.

"Put mah daughter- in-law down!" The angry voice of Nami boomed.

The puppet glanced at the woman with cold lifeless brown eyes, before turning his back to her and walking away.

"Why ya!" Nami yelled running towards the puppet her sword poised to strike.

The puppet head turned all the way around to look at Nami, before needles shot out of its eyes straight into Nami's neck. She gasped in shock before collapsing to the ground.

The puppet carried Sakura to Sasori.

Sasori quickly scanned Sakura's form with his eyes, realizing that he would have to undress her later, to check for other damages that might have been done.

His eyes stopped on her wide open glossy eyes, that were almost doll like in appearance, as her face remained expressionless he felt something when he saw her in such a state, but he wasn't sure what the emotion was.

He made the puppet holding her waive a wooden hand in front of her face.

Her eyes didn't react to the movement at all.

Sasori at first thought he knew what drug would do this to a person if taken in an overdose amount, however once he looked at his kunoichi closer he noticed her lips lacked the characteristic blue tinge of the drug he had suspected. So they had to have given his kunoichi some form of prototype drug. He couldn't kill the man whose fate rested on his wooden fingers until he found out what drug they had used.

He stared at her harder, noticing her doll like stare. Wasn't this the art he dreamed of?

"But this is what I want isn't it?" He asked himself, staring at her comatose form.

But there was no fire, no expressiveness, nothing to compliment him. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted her full of life and fire. He wanted a living reactive puppet, not a empty shell. He wanted to control her but he wanted her to fight him.

He and no one else would decide when it was time for his kunoichi to join his side in eternity.

He would have to reverse the drug.

SAI's POV

"ugh!" The mud shinobi screamed as his stomach was impaled by the cold steel of Sai's blade.

"Pa!"

Sai looked behind the man that still hung on his blade to see a little boy who looked to be no older than ten years old dressed in mud shinobi gear staring on in horror, at the blood that began to pool on the ground.

Sai quickly slide his sword from out of the man's stomach, slashing the air to remove a piece of intestine that had hooked onto the blade.

"Ya fuckin' bastard!"

Sai spun around just in time to block a sword maneuver by a mud shinobi that could have decapitated him.

They locked eyes, before Sai pushed against the man's blade, hoping to slice the shinobi's jugular with his own blade.

Sai inwardly frowned when he noticed the mud shinobi eyes quickly look behind him.

Suspecting what was about to occur he pushed harder throwing the mud shinobi off balance, and using momentum to spin the medium sized man around.

He watched outwardly undisturbed as three kunai thrown from the ten year old that had yelled earlier pierced the middle aged mud shinobi's throat.

He watched for a moment as a stream of tears flowed down the brunette boy's eyes.

FLASH BACK

It was the last day of his training. He along with his fellow ANBU members stood before their leader awaiting their orders.

"Emotions have no place in battle, the sooner every shinobi learns that the better. However since most remain ignorant of that fact you are to use that to your advantage. Emotions will make your enemies weak where you are strong because you cannot feel."

"Hai Danzu-Sama." Sai said face void of all emotion. After that he had been assigned a mission to kill off a small family that threatened Kohonagakure's prosperity. He killed all twelve family members, children included. The screams and cries didn't bother him because he couldn't feel.

END FLASH BACK

Face set in an emotionless mask Sai threw the Body down to the ground and advanced on the boy throwing kunai and stabbing other mud shinobi that tried to end his life along the way.

"Katsu!"

Sai backwards, as the ground that he had been standing on exploded, sending large pieces of earth in all directions. He hit the ground rolling a few feet before stopping and quickly getting in a crouched position, with his sword put away and his brush, scroll, and ink ready.

Sai squinted his eyes trying to see through the dust. His hand clenched his brush tighter as the crazed face of the blonde Akatsuki became visible through the dusk. He quickly formed hand signs.

His mission would fail if he didn't figure out a way to make himself an asset to the two Akatsuki members, and failure wasn't an option.

Sai stood up emotionless mask completely vanishing to be replaced by a fake smile.

"Dickless-ichi-san. Did you blow off your vagina in the last explosion?" Sai asked fake smile becoming even faker by the minute.

Sai watched as the blonde Akatsuki member sneered at him.

"Feel fucking honored you sonofabitch yeah, you get to experience true art before you die un!"

Sai began to draw just as Deidara began shaping clay.

Sai thought as he painted. He would have to use the information he gathered from a book titled 'forming instant friendships through life threatening events' to make his plan work. Though it wouldn't be hard, since Dickless-ichi-san was easily distracted from everything but Sai at the moment. Sai would have to work the Akatsuki member's emotions in his favor.

"I'm going to explode you limb by limb yeah, and when only your torso is left and your head I'll take you-"

"I don't fuck men." Sai said saccharine sweetness pouring from his tone.

"W-what un!" The blonde Akatsuki sputtered in shock before turning red with rage.

"I. Don't. Fuck. Men." Sai sounded each syllable out acting as if he thought the Akatsuki blonde didn't understand. Then he added for good measure while unleashing his drawing from its paper confines. "Even if you have a pussy."

"Katsu! Katsu! **KATSU!**"

SAKURA'S POV

"Forgive him he...please."

Someone was sobbing, and something was dripping onto her forehead, and it was cold but it didn't matter, nothing did... nothing except Dai-. Just as Sakura grasped onto the name at the tip of her tongue it too like all her other memories slipped away into the vast darkness that surrounded her. There was no one, nothing to tie her to anything. No names, or memories to give her reason to exist.

Sakura just laid where she was eyes closed, not having a reason to open, and from the pain in her chest she knew her heart would cease to beat soon, for it too was without reason.

"Please."

Drip.

"M-milady p-please."

DEIDARA'S POV

As Deidara walked through the fray, exploding mud shinobi that attempted to inflict damage upon him, he watched as the Uchiha clone stabbed his sword through the stomach of a mud shinobi.

He had waited for what seemed like centuries to kill that Uchiha wannabe, and now the time had finally come. The only thing that was missing was the pink haired kunoichi. He had wanted her to see his art in full bloody bloom.

His gaze left the Uchiha faker to look over where he last saw the kunoichi. She was on the ground crying on top of the mud shinobi bastard who seemed to be turning blue from this distance.

He felt angry. They had drugged her. Not that he cared, at least that's what he told himself, but just the fact that, that mud bastard had touched her while she wasn't in the right state of mind to beat the living shit out of him, brought back memories that he would rather forget.

Part of him wanted to go over there, and...He didn't know. Rescue her? Kill the bastard?

"Argh un!" It wasn't like he gave a flaming ball of shit in hell what happened to her, as long as she stayed alive and could heal like their mission required.

'She's a explosive temper, waste of time, let anyone touch her whore yeah.' Deidara thought running his hands through his hair frustrated as he took his eyes off of her.

'Danna can handle it, since he's obsessed with her already.' Deidara thought face set in an angry scowl.

And with that thought in mind Deidara focused his attention back on the Uchiha clone approaching a crying kid shinobi, sword slashing his way through fleshy obstacles.

Deidara's angry scowl became a sadistic grin as he gathered clay into his hands and fed them to the awaiting mouths there.

When the clay was formed into seven medium sized spiders he sent them out, ordering them to burrow beneath the ground.

He would make the Uchiha dance, each limb away before he killed him.

"Katsu!"

His eyes developed a crazed look as he watched the earth in front of him explode, covering the area in dirt dust cloud. He walked forward through the dust stopping when he found the Uchiha clone crouched down holding a scroll and a pant brush.

His sadistic smile became a look of disgust when the soon to be dead Uchiha clone stood up and smiled at him.

He wanted to stuff his fucking mouth with clay ants and explode bits and pieces of his face away at a time.

"Dickless-ichi-san. Did you blow off your vagina in the last explosion?"

Deidara sneered at him, fist clenching so hard, that the tips of his fingers pressed against the teeth in his palms.

"Feel fucking honored you sonofabitch yeah, you get to experience true art before you die un!"

'No those spiders are not good enough for him yeah.' Deidara thought forming something must more deadly.

Deidara formed his clay into the shape of a large owl that sat on his shoulder, shifting its clay had from side to side as if inspecting the shinobi across from him.

"I'm going to explode you limb by limb yeah, and when only your torso is left and your head I'll take you-"

"I don't fuck men."

"W-what un!" Deidara sputtered shock written all over his face. Wondering if the jackass across from him said what he thought or if he was hearing things. Shock becoming rage as he noticed the Uchiha clone smile widen.

"I. Don't. Fuck. Men." The Uchiha wannabe sounded out.

"Even if you have a pussy."

'Screw torture I'm going to fucking destroy him.'

"Katsu! Katsu! **KATSU!**"

All the seven spiders that Deidara had planted in the ground exploded, giving the fucking smiling sonofabitch no where to go but up. And literally he went up, as a massive ink sparrow sorrowed out from the stroll the Uchiha clone bastard had been drawing on taking him up with the bird to sit on its back.

For a second Deidara marveled at the Ink made bird. It was impressive but his, clay birds were better.

Deidara started grinning, as the owl that had been perched atop his shoulder took off into the sky towards the massive ink sparrow.

"Sky bound fireworks are my specialty yeah."

Deidara watched from the ground as his owl soared through the sky chasing the sparrow and its bastard creator around in circles.

That wouldn't do.

Deidara grabbed some of his clay and began to form it into four more versions of the owl that was up in the sky plus a little surprise, and once they were complete, he sent them to surround the Uchiha reject, giving him no where to go.

He flew up the owls blocked him, moving rapidly when the idiot's sparrow's large beak opened in an attempt to snap at his owls and scare them away.

While the owls were distracting the Uchiha faker he failed to notice the hand sized spider that one of his owls had gotten close enough to attach to the bottom of the sparrow.

Deidara developed a wide happy yet sadistic grin, the blue of his eyes intensifying, at the prospect of a large explosion and the death of a pain in the ass.

"Katsu!" He yelled gleefully as if he was a child yelling 'look mommy fireworks.'

The light of the explosion reflected in his happy eyes, as ink scented smoke filled the air and little drops of dark liquid rained from the sky.

A drop of the dark liquid landed on Deidara's cheek and he brought the back of his hand to his face wiping.

He almost wiped it onto his Kimono, but stopped to bring his hand to eye level to look at the dark smudge.

It was ink.

The Uchiha clone's art had been a lot like his, limited only by what his imagination could come up with, but it lacked the destructive power.

And Deidara wondered briefly what his stance on art was. Did he think it was eternal like his danna or did he share Deidara's belief that true art is a blast, fleeting and beautiful. It would have been nice if someone else shared his view, at least then he could have rubbed it in his danna's face, killing the bastard afterward. But oh well.

Deidara thought focusing on the people around him.

He smirked at the sight.

They were all running away from he giving him fearful looks. He held up his hand showing his palms and let the mouths in his hands grin widely at them.

The villagers all stared at him like he had two heads and tentacles growing from his body.

He looked back up in the sky at his owls that had avoided the explosion, and watched as they soared down into the screaming crowds.

"Katsu!" He repeatedly yelled Katsu until the ground was bathed in so much blood that the mud and dirt beneath couldn't be seen.

He gave a loud manic laugh, his lungs filling with the glorious smoke around him, exhaling to yell at the crawling bodies that managed to survive.

"This is my art un! The closest to paradise that any of you will ever get yeah!" Deidara yelled.

Tin buildings collapsed to the side of him, beautiful blood curdling screams filled the air.

Their screams were praise to his ears.

Deidara's smile faded away when a tin building across from him began to emit a blinding yellow light.

As the tin building began to twist, been, and morph all Deidara could think was:

'Every one of these fucking stroll villages has a gimmick yeah.'

"Aaaaahh!" A loud scream pierced the air.

Deidara recognized that voice. He spun around quickly to see the pink haired kunoichi levitating in the air, mouth open in a wide scream as she glowed the same eerie bright yellow as the tin building. Deidara's eyes widened at what she was holding.

She had Sasori up in the air with her hands wrapped around his neck and she looked at him with an expressionless face.

"What the hell un!" Deidara yelled, rushing over to attempt to save his danna.

He reached into his clay pouch prepared to create a explosive just to find it was empty.

"Fuck un!" He had ran out of clay when he needed it the most.

"Shit!" Deidara yelled when the pink haired medic-nin tossed his danna through the air like a rag doll, and Deidara didn't have any clay to form anything to catch him.

Deidara watched face held in a intense look, as he sensei was about to collide with a tree; however before he could impact with the tree a massive bird appeared from behind one of the still standing not glowing tin buildings, and caught his danna's in its massive beak.

But what made Deidara's eyes open wider was the person sitting atop the massive sparrow. It was him! The Uchiha clone.

"I killed him yeah!" Deidara yelled to himself, not believing his eyes.

And when the massive bird landed beside him, unceremoniously dropping his danna on the ground, Deidara was still in too much shock to move, even when the Uchiha clone jumped off the top of the bird, and stood before him injury free.

"Dickless-ichi-san." He greeted face expressionless, before turning his back to him to stare at the pink haired kunoichi.

Before Deidara could reply a voice broke through the tense air.

"Deidara."

Deidara turned his head to look at his danna who was now standing and looking pissed.

And if Deidara knew what he set into motion he would understand why his danna gave off such a murderous aura.

**INSERT CLIFFY HERE.**


End file.
